Hate is all I know
by CharlotteThroughHistory
Summary: Isabella Swan has had a life filled with virtually no love at all and has no idea how to love anyone but herself, until she meets Edward Cullen who is a player. Can they help each other to love again? Dark themes later... no lemons It's my first story
1. Chapter1 Change for better or for worse?

**Hate is all I know**

**A Twilight Saga fan fiction**

**By ****NERRD-VampireLoverXxx**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to the characters use in this story.**

**I own none of these.**

**It will all be in BPOV **

**Chapter 1- Change for better or for worse**

That morning when I woke up it was normal.

The sun was high and streaming through my open windows, I could hear the waves crashing against the beach as the tide started going out. I ate my breakfast in my shorts and t-shirt, on the veranda at the back of my house sat on one of my sun loungers, the sounds of children playing on the beach with their parents. My morning was perfect until the phone rang...

"Hello Isabella Swan speaking how can I help you?"

That's me. Isabella Marie Swan, I lived all my life in a small town in Washington called Forks where I lived with my father Charlie Swan; he's the chief of police there. I moved out here to the beaches of Florida when I had graduated from school, I came to attend university here in the sunshine and I have lived here ever since. Now 25 years old I'm a clothing designer with my own clothing line 'Belle of the ball' a collection of evening wear, ball gowns, wedding dresses and dresses for other major occasions. I live in a seven bedroom chalet a quarter of a mile from a beautiful beach, I live alone and not because I have not found someone I love, but because I like living alone. It means there is only my stuff around the place, no one to make a mess of the place or make too much noise.

"My magazine 'Fashion for fashionable women' would like to interview you about your new line coming out next week for the summer. Would you consider doing it?" the caller on the other end said, the voice was smooth like velvet and warm. The kind of voice which when I was a teenager would have made my knees go weak and my pulse beat faster but at 25 being more mature and more able to keep cool and professional it just irritated me.

"Yes, when would you like this interview to take place?" I opened up my electronic diary which my father had bought for me last week to replace my old one.

"As soon as possible so that it can make our next issue which goes out next week, when do you have the time?"

"What about tomorrow at 2 o'clock in the afternoon at my beach house?" I didn't like to do interview in the public eye so I always asked the company to my home where I would allow them only to take pictures of me, not my home.

"Yes that suits us fine, I myself will be interviewing you as we are low staffed at the moment, I hope that is okay with you?"

"Yes that's fine- oh by the way I didn't catch your name?"

"My name is Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Okay then Mr Cullen, I will see you tomorrow at 2, goodbye." I said hanging up, I then immediately went over to my laptop and put into Google two words.

'Edward Cullen'

I had to sort out all of the rubbish first until I came to an article about his magazine, it was from the newspaper. I then found a Facebook page which I read through, it said he was 26 years old and was originally from Chicago. I slammed the laptop down in frustration, why was I researching someone who was just coming to interview me? I tried to convince myself that I was just background checking but in truth I was curious to see the man who had such a voice, it was then unfortunate that he had neither updated a photo for his Facebook nor had there been a picture for the article of the man just one for the cover of their first magazine.

I took a walk down to the beach to clear my head of all things Edward Cullen and to watch the happy children play sand castles and splash around in the waves. I didn't like children but the happiness and laughter that filled the air made the beach glow and it looked divine.

I stayed down there all night until the sun was setting over the now calm waters, it was deserted. All the tourists and holiday makers with the children were in the evening entertainment places or in the many restaurants and hotels.

That night I slept like a log, the sea air always did that to me when I had been out in it for a long period of time. However my dreams were plagued by a mysterious man with a velvet voice but no face.

I awoke the next morning to my mobile ringing shrilly from my dresser; I leaned across and grabbed it before they hung up.

"Hello Isabella Swan speaking how can I help you?" I said groggily closing my eyes to the bright light shining through the curtain, it was only 6 am but it was already bright in Florida.

"Hello Isabella, how are you?" my dad's voice spoke down the phone, it was his birthday this week and as I couldn't go up to visit him I bought him tickets to go to Tunisia, a place he had dreamed of going to all his life, for a week. Today was his birthday and he had forgotten the time difference between us.

"Hi dad, happy birthday! How are you?" I was happy to hear from my dad, ever since my mum had died when I was twelve and I had moved away after high school he had been lonely on his own in that three bedroom house.

"I'm great, thank you for the tickets. I'm having such fun over here." I could hear the happiness in my father's voice and it made me smile slightly.

"And how are you Isabella?" My dad always asked me this questioned because he had often voiced what he thought about me living alone so far away from him, my only family. But after a few arguments over the subject he had dropped it realising that he wouldn't persuade me to move closer to home or even take tenants, which I didn't need as I owned the house outright.

"I'm fine thanks dad," I stifled a yawn; it always killed me getting up early when I had gone to bed late.

"Really you sound kind of tired, are you getting enough sleep?" he worried, I smiled as I saw him frowning in my mind thinking I wasn't sleeping enough. I sat up properly and tried to rub some of the sleep from my eyes but then stopped shaking my head as he couldn't see me so it didn't matter what I looked like.

"Yes I am getting enough sleep, it's just that it's 6am here and I was up late last night." I stretched putting the phone between my shoulder and my ear; I cracked my elbows and felt all the stiffness go from my arms.

"6? Oh gosh I'm so sorry I forgot about the time difference, its 10 o'clock here and I thought it was only 9 over there. Sorry" dad said sheepishly.

"It's all right dad, in a way it's good I've got to get ready and tidy the house for this afternoon."

"Why? Have you got a date coming round?" dad inquired, I sighed dad always asked if I had had any dates or boyfriend recently, I don't think he wanted to know personally but it was what my mum would have said if she was alive.

"No I have a magazine interview with 'Fashion for fashionable women' about my new summer line coming out next week, so I need to tidy, clean and hover before they get here." I hated disappointing him and as much as he said he wasn't worried I knew he was worried about my lack of love life. Too be honest though I hadn't had a date since university.

"Okay well I'll leave you to your day as I've got to go and catch the shuttle bus to market. Have a good interview, talk to you again when I get back into the country. Bye." I threw my mobile on the dresser again and got up. I threw on a huge baggy t-shirt which came down to my knees and buckled a belt around my waist; I then pulled my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head. It was my cleaning look a far cry from the normal way I looked, all smart and tidy with nothing out of place.

I put on some pop music and started in the kitchen, even though I didn't let them take pictures of anything in my house they would still see the house and I wanted it took look lovely and clean.

It took me five hours to get the entire house to look just the way I wanted and by then it was half 11 so I just had a late brunch and went up stairs to use the next 2 and a half hours to get myself ready and presentable for the interview. I went with a black pencil skirt which came to just above my knee with a pale blue blouse tuck in paired with a pair of high black heels and a black crystal heart on a silver chain around my neck. I fixed my long mahogany brown hair into a neat bun fixed with combs with black crystals set along it; I did my make-up so that my eyelids were a pale blue and the lashes long and black. I put on a striking red lip-gloss which made my pale alabaster skin look even paler but it looked pretty and delicate, I looked like a porcelain china doll the type which your parents kept on a high shelf where it was out of harm's way. I had just put in my black crystal heart earrings when I heard a knock at the door.

I peeked through the net curtain at the person on the doorstep, the first thing I saw was that he drove a big black Mercedes S600 Guardian and was around 6ft tall, unfortunately his back was facing me so I couldn't see his face but I could see that he carried a briefcase and a copy of 'Fashion for fashionable women'. So this was the mysterious Edward Cullen who was here to interview me, I glanced at my watch he was exactly on time so that was something that I could add to my list punctual.

I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a God. That was the only way I could describe the man on my doorstep, he had sex hair which was a strange bronze colour and stuck out in every direction possible, a strong jaw line which had the tell tale signs of being recently shaved, strong arching eyebrows and the most beautiful emerald green eyes which were open and bright.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan, I'm Edward Cullen from 'Fashion for fashionable women' magazine, I believe we have an interview." said the gorgeous man smiling and offering me his hand which I shook, it was warm and firm, he had long fingers and soft hands as though they had been moisturised.

"Nice to meet you Mr Cullen would you like to come this way please." I showed him through to the living room and gestured for him to sit down on the black leather sofa.

"Thank you, I must say you have a very beautiful home and you yourself are looking lovely today." Mr Cullen complimented me but I could see that he didn't really mean it but he was just trying to soften me up. I knew these type of reporters and I'm hard to soften up as many of them had tried and failed to do so.

"Thank you Mr Cullen would you like something to drink?" I offered glancing at the God sat in my living room, I knew men like him with their good looks, flashy cars, good careers and charming manners they were womanizers and normally assholes underneath the perfect exterior.

"Coffee please, black with one sugar thank you." Mr Edward Cullen smiled a heart warming smile at me; I smiled slightly back at him and walked into the kitchen to make him a coffee.

"Here you are Mr Cullen, black coffee one sugar just how you asked for it." I handed it over and he sipped it.

"Right shall we start this interview Miss Swan?"

"Yes let's," I got comfy on the sofa sitting professionally yet alluringly.

"How do you feel about your 4th summer line coming out next week?" he started the interview and it went smoothly along, it was about 3:15 when we were finished and I had answered all of his questions.

"Thank you very much Miss Swan for agreeing to this interview and giving me some insight into how you make your next line and where you get your inspiration from. And you do have a truly beautiful home in a wonderful setting." He held his hand out for me to shake again but took me off guard when he pressed his lips against the back like they do in old fashion films.

"The pleasure was all mine Mr Cullen I'm glad you liked my home and I hope to do many more interviews with your magazine in the future. I must get the next issue of your magazine because it sounds absolutely wonderful to me." I never normally read magazines but maybe I could get some idea of what my rivals were working on, it always helped also to know what was popular at the moment for ideas for new gowns.

"I will have a copy sent directly to you before they go out to the shops, here's my card so that it will be easier to organise other interviews. Thank you again it was fantastic to meet you Miss Swan, good bye." He smiled and got into his car; I smiled and closed my door looking down at the card in my hand.

'_**Mr Edward Cullen owner of 'Fashion for fashionable women'**_

_**Office number- 26848541258**_

_**Mobile number- 07894523565**_

_**Email address- E_A_'**_

I pinned the card to my cork board which hung in my studio at the top of the house, it was where I drew up all my gown designs and the board was filled with the cards of business associates and contacts. I walked back downstairs and into my living room only to see, lying on the sofa a black wallet with the initials 'E.' on the front... Crap.


	2. Chapter2 Second meeting

**Hate is all I know**

**A Twilight Saga fan fiction**

**By ****NERRD-VampireLoverXxx**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to the characters use in this story.**

**I own none of these.**

**It will all be in BPOV **

**Chapter 2- Second meeting**

Why did he have to leave his bloody wallet? Is it too much to ask to remember his own wallet?

I sat there staring at the offending wallet as though it was an irritated animal, when in reality it had done nothing wrong and I didn't know why I was so angry about the fact that Mr Cullen had left it.

I walked back upstairs to my studio with the wallet which was black leather; I closed the door and sat at my desk. Before I contacted him I peaked inside the wallet, inside there was 10 different credit cars but then I wasn't surprised as I'd seen his car, $200 in cash, and there was a small black note book with lots of names in. I opened it up and was shocked to see that it was girls names about 80 in fact all with a score next to them and a quick comment underneath. One example was:

'_**Victoria Junior 5/10 – talked too much, good massager'**_

It was basically a book of all of his girlfriends, one night stands, quick flings and affairs and how well he liked them or enjoyed them. It was disgusting but I expected it of him after seeing how he complimented me and how he acted and I wasn't really surprised. I quickly put the book back into his wallet in the section I had found it but not before I flipped to the last page with writing on and saw to my horror;

'_**Isabella Swan /10- ...'**_

So he saw me as his next conquest did he? Well he was going to get the biggest shock of his life when he tried to take me out. I didn't date because all men only wanted one thing and I didn't want to give it to them, no way was Edward Cullen going to fool me. I knew his game and I was very good at giving back what I got, I am an A class bitch and proud of it!

I smirked and picked up my mobile, I dialled his office number first and got his receptionist.

"Good afternoon Mr Cullen's office how can I help you?" Came the bored voice from the receptionist who, I'm assuming, had already been conquered by our player Mr Cullen and was desperate to be given a new job. I felt slightly sorry for her but not a lot as she could have resisted if she'd wanted to.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan owner of 'Belle of the ball' clothing line, I'd like to arrange a meeting with Mr Cullen to discuss something he didn't ask me in his interview we had this afternoon." I said coolly taking out my electronic organiser again to mark in what time and day.

"He has a free hour tomorrow at 3pm which he can see you, can I ask where you want to meet with him?"

"I will come in to his office can you tell me the address?" I filled in the details on my organiser as she told me the address and which floor his office was on.

"Thank you very much, you've been most helpful." I praised her because as soon as I'd said that I was the owner of 'Belle of the ball' clothing line her voice had perked up and become much friendlier. I expect she was tired of having to talk to girls who had been Assward Cullen's girlfriends or flings and tell them that he was busy or that he never wanted to see him again.

"Goodbye Miss Swan I hope you have a nice evening." She rang off and I made a note to smile at her when I passed her to go into his office. I looked down at my organiser and read of what I had typed out:

' _**6**__**th**__** March 2011**_

_**15:00**_

_**Fashion for fashionable women**_

_**312 Leo Lane**_

_**Top floor **_

_**Appointment with Mr Assward Cullen'**_

I chuckled and looked at the clock, five o'clock well that gave me two hours until I had to go and meet my publicist for dinner, she was a nice girl who had a natural ability to advertise my different lines so that they were talked about all over the USA. I started drawing a dress for the summer months which was in a lilac shade; it was made of a silk material and flowed from the hips down in a waterfall style. It had spaghetti straps and a flower on the left side of the bodice, it came with a silk shawl which could also be worn as a scarf, I finished drawing and colouring it before deciding that it would be the dress I would wear to the charity ball I was invited to in two weeks time. It was being held to help raise funds for a new children's hospital as the old one was in a bad state, all the big names in Florida would be there, normally I would invite my father down and he would come as my guest that I was allowed to bring but he had to work that day after getting a week off to go to Tunisia so I would have to go by myself or find someone to invite.

I opened up my laptop and sent an email to my publicist telling her which restaurant to meet me at in an hour and then I sent an email to the owner of the shop where I got all of my material from and asked them to send me some samples of lilac silk over for the following day before I made my order.

I went to my room and got ready changing into a green dress which ended mid-thigh and was body hugging. I had made it three years ago and it had always been my favourite dress, I put on my black peep toe heels and re applied my make-up so that I had green eyelids but I kept with the shocking red lip-gloss.

"Isabella how are you babe? You're looking fabulous!" My publicist stood up and shook my hand before signalling a waiter to come over and serve us the champagne she had ordered.

"Alice you're looking as fresh as ever. Now what ideas have you got about advertising this new line?" I took a sip of my drink and took the pieces of paper containing advertising information on them from Alice.

"Well we're going to do a couple of fashion shows to show off some of the designs in your range. Then we're going to have T.V adverts which we may want you to appear in but I'm not sure, then of course sending samples of different stores in the country to see how the public react to the clothes and then we will take orders. What do you think?" Alice spoke at high speed without seeming to take a breath; she was like an energizer bunny on drugs.

"I think it's brilliant to tell you the truth, you are really wonderful at your job Alice. When will all of this take place?" I turned on my Dictaphone, (I know they're out of fashion but it had been my mum's!) I knew I would never be able to write everything down Alice said when she spoke this fast so it gave my mind a while to wander. It shifted to mine and Mr Assward's meeting tomorrow, he thought he could conquer me well he had another thing coming; I was going to play along with his game alright but with my own set of rules. I was going to give him all of my cutting remarks, sarcastic comebacks and put downs, see how his ego fared after that.

That night I smiled at the thought of what I was going to do tomorrow, watch out Edward Cullen you are about to meet your worst nightmare.

The next morning I started to prepare myself for my first mission that day: lay down the foundations of the trap to catch Edward Cullen.

I washed my hair, shaved and I even did my hair especially in an up do with tendrils around my face to make me look sultry. I did my make-up as smoky eyes and bright scarlet red lips; I pulled out a skin tight black dress with plunging neck line. It showed off all of my curves and what little cleavage I had was pushed up by the dress and it looked like I had more, I put a pair of red heels on which made my legs look a mile long with a matching clutch bag and red choker.

I appraised my look and smiled a confident smile; this was going to work like a treat!

At a quarter to three I got in my car and drove around to the address the lady had given and walked confidently through the lobby making sure I moved my hips with each step. Everyone around me froze; the men stared lustfully after me and all the women glared jealously at me, it made me smile wider if these strangers had this reaction to me then Mr Assward Cullen was going to have a heart failure!

I walked into the empty elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, I was glad no one was in here as I wanted to make a big entrance when I got to the top floor, and I hoped the reception was the same as what I got in the lobby.

'Top floor' the voice in the elevator said and I smirked as I started walking down the long corridor towards the office. I stepped into another smaller lobby where there were five different doors leading off of it, the doors were all glass so the people sat behind the computers or desk could see me coming as I stepped into the small room, the floors were all marble so my high heels were the loudest noise in the place as I walked towards the desk in the middle of the lobby.

"Good afternoon how can I help you?" The girl behind the desk smiled at me, the badge on her blazer told me that her name was 'Rosalie Hale' and that she was Edward Cullen's secretary, she was the one I had spoken to on the phone. All of the people in the offices were now staring at me, I smiled at a vindictive smile at what I was about to do, Mr Cullen was facing away from me and looking out the window whilst talking on the phone.

"Yes I have an appointment with Mr Cullen at 3 o'clock," I spoke with authority and confidence.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" Rosalie asked glancing at her computer screen which undoubtedly held Mr Cullen's diary for the next 5 months.

"Yes that's correct."

"Come this way," She walked around the desk and knocked on Mr Cullen's door, all of the people in the offices were still staring curious to know what was happening.

I heard Rosalie Hale tell Assward that his 3 o'clock appointment was here, his answer was send them in.

"Mr Cullen will see you now." I nodded at her and stepped through closing the door behind me, I stood in silence looking at the back of his head as he finished his conversation.

"Yes goodbye Julia I'm sorry but it just wasn't working out between us, goodbye." Oh so it was another one of his conquests was it, that was how he let them down, interesting.

"Poor girl, she must be heartbroken, sobbing her heart out." I commented smirking as I placed my hands on my hips, he spun around in his chair with an outraged look on his face until he saw my position and who it was exactly that had made the comment.

"Isabella Swan, what a surprise?" Mr Cullen said smiling a heartbreaking smile at me, he gestured for me to sit down so I walked around the desk and sat on the edge next to his chair giving him a great view of my thighs and legs.

"Yes I suppose it is a bit of surprise," I smirked at him as his Adam's apple bobbed hard in his throat as I saw him swallow hard, in his eyes all I could see was lust, it made me the powerful one at the moment.

"W-what what can I do for you?" Edward Cullen was shaky and obviously caught off guard by my forwardness and my body in that dress.

"Well it's more about what I can do for you..." I stroked the side of his face with one finger leaning forward to lean on my elbows giving him a brilliant view of my chest. Mr Assward just stared right down my top and my smirk grew more pronounced, I was reeling him in second by second.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked raising one eyebrow at his flushed face and his embarrassed eyes, he shrugged and smiled that smile again.

"Yes in fact I was, so I wonder what you want to do for me." He leant back still admiring my chest.

"That depends Mr Cullen, what do you want me to do for you?" I winked at him and leaned back again taking in his disappointed expression.

"Well leaning forward again would be a start," Assward smirked and I gave a fake laugh which he seemed to think was real, God he was so gullible to believe that would actually amuse me!

"The coming for a drink with me would be nice, what do you say?"

He titled his head towards me and I pretended to contemplate it for a second biting my finger and I could see Assward adjust himself quickly under the table, ha he was turned on by my act was he well then he would have trouble controlling himself around me when we went for drinks.

"Meet me at the cocktail bar around the corner at 7pm tomorrow night, in the mean time I'm sure your shower will get a lot of use..." I stroked his face once more with my finger before walking out swinging my hips from side to side. I smiled all the time I was walking out of the building, the look on his face when I had told him that his shower would be in good use tonight had shocked him that I could leave him with a sexual innuendo thing.

I couldn't wait to unleash myself on him tomorrow but in the meantime I was going to have to go shopping for a new dress.

Until tomorrow, Mr Edward Cullen...


	3. Chapter3 Cocktails

**Hate is all I know**

**A Twilight Saga fan fiction**

**By ****NERRD-VampireLoverXxx**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to the characters use in this story.**

**I own none of these.**

**It will all be in BPOV **

**Chapter 3 – Cock-tails**

I dragged myself out of bed early the next morning getting ready for a meeting with my fabric suppliers about the material for my new dress and then choosing out of my own designs to stun Edward Cullen tonight.

I put on a red silk suit I had bought in New York a few years ago when I was showing some of my fashions, along with a red big hat I left my wavy brown locks down and natural flowing down my shoulders.

I took a cab to the store where I got all my material from and walked through smiling to the doorman who knew me from the amount of time I spent there.

"Miss Swan!" I heard the shout of the owner Jasper Hale, he was a nice man with blonde hair and kind blue eyes, Alice my publicist had the hots for him and they had gone out many a time on dates. They were a cute couple him being tall and her being petit and short.

"Mr Hale, did you get my email?" I held out my hand which he shook.

"Yes I was just about to send the samples for you. But what are you doing here?" He led me into his office where I sat in the red leather chair across from him.

"I had nothing planned so I decided to come in and look myself and save me having to send the samples back to you afterwards. Now I can just tell you my order as soon as I make the decision!" I gave him a small smile and started sifting through the different shades of lilac which were piled up on his desk. I quickly threw lots in a basket which was for the rejects; I was left with three pieces all were a silky material which would just literally slip over the skin, I picked the one which had a shine to it making me think that it would give my dress depth and allure.

"How much do you want?" jasper asked making notes in his books about the type of the material and the colour.

"3 metres just in case please." I asked folding the sample and putting it in my hand bag, Jasper often just sent me packages filled with samples of new materials they had just got in from England and Italy.

"Okay, let's go down and cut it for you." I followed Jasper down the stairs and through the store, lots of people turned to stare at me as I walked through the racks of ribbon, material, lace, trimming. They all knew who I was and I could see the jealousy written all over people's faces over my clothes and I even heard a whisper or two about my Italian handmade shoes, I smiled. It made me laugh when people got a little envious of my lifestyle when really I lived the same as most people in Florida, I ran my hand down the material hanging from the racks and inhaled the smell of the brand new material from the East. I loved the smell of fresh material it made me feel calm, I stopped to look at some of the lace edging and ribbon on a shelf. Jasper left me to get the ladder and get my material which was on the seventh shelf up; I sighed and thought about my meeting with Edward Cullen tonight. I was going to have to up my game to get him all hot under the collar at the bar, I still didn't know what I was going to do at the end of all this I certainly wasn't going to sleep with him or fall in love with him. That thought made me shiver!

"Here you are Miss Swan," Jasper handed me my material and I wrote him out a check for the material and he bagged up my purchase.

"Thank you" I gave him a small smile and walked out the door, the weather was warm and the air dry, a typical day in the warm climate.

I made my way to the warehouse where I kept one of every design I ever did in my size for my own personal use.

I wanted to look sexy, hot but I also wanted to show him that I was successful and capable to handling myself thanks to three years of karate that Charlie made me do when I was in high school to protect myself.

I picked out a white dress which came to my knee in leather, it was quite hot but it made my skin and hair look darker, it kind of gave the impression that I was innocent when I definitely wasn't.

I paired it with a white shawl which hung over my elbows and a pair of really tall stiletto heels.

I looked at my hair and decided that it looked like a cape around my shoulders; I was really pleased with my outfit and boxed it up to bring it home where I was going to get ready.

"Hello Isabella Swan speaking how can I help you?" I answered the phone in a big black towel, I had just got out of the shower, it was 5 o'clock and I had two hours to make myself hotter than the sun for Mr Assward.

"Hello Miss Swan this is Edward Cullen's secretary, I was just calling on behalf of Mr Cullen to check the venue for tonight." I heard Rosalie Hale's bored voice; she really didn't like her employer so I wonder why she still worked there? I suppose the salary was good since it was such a big magazine.

"Oh yes, it's the cocktail bar around the corner from Mr Cullen's offices and I will be there to meet him at 7pm sharp."

"Thank you very much Miss Swan I hope you have a good evening."

"You're welcome and thank you." I hung up and went back to getting ready for the evening of torture which I had planned for my victim.

"Taxi!" I yelled hailing a cab from outside my house, I wasn't going to drive and I couldn't be bothered to rent a fancy car or a driver for the night. It was just turning 7pm and I was going to be fashionably late, injecting some fear into Mr Cullen that I might not turn up or was just joking.

"Where to Miss?" The driver turned to look at me as I sat down in the back seat, I smiled and gave him the address, ignoring the fact that he was mentally undressing me with his eyes I schemed in my head throughout the drive about ways to make Cullen squirm in his seat.

"That'll be $2 please Miss," He said as I climbed out of the taxi, I passed him the money and turned to go when he shouted back at me.

"Have a nice night Miss!" I turned my head and smiled before walking through the double doors into the bar. I was met by a young man of about 19 who was there to collect the coats from people and hang them up. I passed him my shawl and watched with delight when his eyes widened and he started stuttering out compliments.

"You look l-l-lovely Miss," he blushed a fire truck red when I smiled at him and winked.

"Thank you" I said simply walking in and scanning the tables and chairs around me searching for my supposed 'date'. I spotted him drinking a deep purple cocktail at a table in the far corner of the room, no doubt sort after so that he could talk to me without being disturbed.

I walked over swinging my hips from side to side, men sat at the tables I walked past turned their heads to stare and the women with them glared at me with jealousy and hatred before hitting the men and forcing their attention back to them.

As I approach the table Assward looked up and blinked a few times before standing up and grinning at me in a way that made me feel like a piece of meat in a butchers.

"Hello Isabella, you're looking ravishing tonight and that dress really is a master piece." He complimented me turning to signal a passing waiter to order new drinks.

"Thank you Edward, you don't brush up too badly yourself. I'll have a sidecar thanks." I smirked and Assward ordered a between the sheets, typical, I should have known he'd order something like that. I was going to test him tonight to see how much of a player he really was by seeing what he would do if I were to become drunk and he were to take me home. Whether he would try and take advantage of me or whether he would behave like the perfect gentleman, most men failed this test epically because they got turned on by drunken women and some of the things they said.

"It really was wrong of you to say those things when you came to see me yesterday; it was difficult to hide certain things that happened when you said those things!" He scolded me with a playful gleam in his eye; I flashed him a grin and made my eyes all round and innocent.

"What wrong things? Everything I did and said was completely innocent!" I fake defended myself batting my eyelashes at him and smiling sweetly while I could see already he was getting turned on more and more with every word I spoke.

"Trust me the things those words did, if I were to tell you... well let's say you would be halfway to Paris!" He laughed and I pretended along with him, it wasn't really that bad talking to him if I was honest with myself and I was starting to find that he was quite appealing.

No! You can't fall for him! I mentally scolded myself for evening thinking for a moment that he was a nice person.

"Are you okay?" He looked concerned as he had seen the look of anger on my face; I quickly gave him a smile and accepted the drink the waiter gave me downing it quickly. I could feel the alcohol seeping through my blood stream slowly and I ordered three more to help the process of me becoming drunk go quicker.

"Hey hey, slow down yeah, we've got all evening no need to rush things." Edward smiled at me and ordered another drink for himself.

I drank another of my drinks and my sight was going slightly hazy as I can't hold my alcohol very well so I knew I would be drunk after 5 drinks.

"So Isabella what's your favourite colour?" Edward asked me holding his glass up in question, the question took me off guard- it was just human that it shocked me he should have made a sexual comment or joke.

"Oh black," I told him analysing his facial expressions and what they could mean.

"That's a shade not a colour, so I'll ask again what your favourite colour is" He asked staring into my eyes, oh so he was an intelligent person to know that black was indeed not a colour but in fact a shade.

"Oh then I don't have one, I don't really like colours." I explained feeling comfortable telling Edward this when I hadn't even told my father this fact about me.

"Why not?" He asked looking intrigued as to my statement; I blushed slightly a thing I hadn't done in years.

"They're too bright and happy, so what's your favourite colour?" I turned the conversation back to you as his face grew too concerned for my liking.

"Brown," He stated simply as though it was the most popular colour in the world, I snorted and laughed a proper laugh for once in the entire evening.

"Brown?" I raised my eye brow sceptically and laughed harder.

"Sure brown is warm and sweet like chocolate." He smiled and looked deep into my eyes, I looked down and broke the connection before it got too deep for my liking.

"You really do look lovely Isabella," Edward murmured smiling a crooked smile at me, I felt my eyes turn hard and cold when the thought entered my head that he probably said that to every single one of his conquests.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." I replied harshly turning away and signalling the waiter to bring me another drink.

"Maybe but you are the most beautiful one I have ever dated in my life." His eyes looked sincere but I knew that he was probably very accomplished in the art of acting.

A few drinks later and I was completely drunk and couldn't even walk in a straight line... well that was what Edward Cullen thought anyway since I wasn't drunk at all and was acting better than he thought I could.

"Remind me next time I take you to not let you touch alcohol the evening went far too quick than what I had planned." said Edward catching my arm and helping me into a taxi before getting in next to me. I kept giggling like a drunk and tried to look sort of out of it, I think it worked because the driver gave Edward a look which was between sympathy and disgust. I could tell exactly what was going on through his mind; the sympathy was the fact that he obviously couldn't have a coherent conversation with me and had to take me home in this state, but the disgust was that he saw Edward just like I had the first time I had met him as a player who was about to take advantage of a pretty girl who was drunk out of her mind.

"Keep the change," he paid the taxi and half dragged half carried me up the driveway to my front door.

"Now have you got the key?" He glanced at my bag but I knew from experience that men were deeply afraid of a woman's handbag.

"I have the key to you," I whispered reaching up to his ear, it was time to start my plan now we were alone I very well couldn't start in a taxi with someone else watching us.

"Yeah well you can keep that, but we need the key to your house to get in." I wobbled and started reaching into my handbag; I moved my hand around looking for a prop which would make him go completely mental. I bent my head down to pretend to look inside and threw a pair of black lacy knickers into Edward's list induced face and then went back to drunkenly muttering about finding the damned keys.

"I've got em EdWrrrrrrrd!" I stated and tried unsuccessfully to get them into the lock, I was waiting for Edward to do it for me when I turned he was staring holding the underwear as though it were oxygen and he was drowning.

"I can't get em in." I poked Edward and he came to life taking the key off me but I also saw him pocket my underwear- the cheek of it! (Pun not intended) He easily slotted them in and unlocked the door pulling me through to the hall and turning lights on as he went. I made a show of stumbling towards the stairs and trying to crawl up them when I felt him lift me up so my arm was around his shoulders and he helped me up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I flopped down on the bed whilst Edward looked out of the window at the great view, I had the feeling that if I was sober he would have said something about it too me.

I moved onto stage 2 of my plan; see what he would do if I started to undress in front of him.

I started pulling my shoes off and threw them on the floor the noise made Edward turn around and then I unzipped my dress and was about to drop it on the floor when Edward shouted.

"STOP! What on earth do you think you're doing Isabella?" He looked outraged and pulled my dress back up; I think my face was shocked with the fact that he hadn't stood there and watched instead he had basically told me to cover up my body.

"I'm getting ready for bed," I answered my hands moving to drop the dress to the floor again when his warm ones landed onto of mine holding them still, his face was now even closer and his green eyes burning into mine. I did what any drunk would do in these circumstances and leant forward pressing my lips against his. Edward started to react when he abruptly pulled back and retreated to the window again muttering under his breath and he sounded furious with himself.

"No this is wrong, I wanted our first kiss to be when you were sober and your drunk so you won't even remember any of this later on... Listen I have to go I hope you had a nice evening I know I did I'm really sorry about this. I'll call you when you're feeling better. Goodbye!" He fleetingly kissed my forehead and was gone I heard my front door close and then silence fell.

He had resisted...

He said that what he had done was wrong...

He had said he was really sorry...

Why?

I laid back still half dressed but instead of thinking of the reasons why he thought it was wrong and why he said sorry, all I could think about was how soft Edward Cullen's lips had been on mine and how much I had enjoyed kissing him.


	4. Chapter4 Confusion

**Hate is all I know**

**A Twilight Saga fan fiction**

**By ****NERRD-VampireLoverXxx**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to the characters use in this story.**

**I own none of these.**

**It will all be in BPOV **

**Chapter 4 – Confusion**

I lie awake for hours that night thinking about Edward Cullen; trying to figure out my feelings and thoughts.

Why did I feel relieved that he hadn't taken advantage of me? That I had found a good quality in him?

Why did I enjoy that kiss so much when I hated him? Did I hate him?

All these questions were just going round and round my head, I couldn't sleep so I went and sat outside watching the moon. I had no idea why I was thinking about Edward; I didn't even like him like that. I was so confused about what I felt for him and why I felt like that for him.

I shouldn't like him he's a player, he'll hurt me dreadfully, and I couldn't trust him. But he didn't take advantage of me when I was drunk and he even pulled away when I kissed him because he wanted me to be sober when he kissed me, he was handsome and he brought me home in the taxi when he could have just dumped me in one and given the man my address before going to pick up some girl for the night.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm myself down and get my thoughts into line.

This was dangerous, I couldn't fall in love with Edward Cullen because if I did I had the potential to get hurt badly and I couldn't live through that again. I'll just carry on with my plan and ignore my feelings it shouldn't be too hard.

Don't be stupid, my heart shouted, you know you'll never ignore your own feelings.

Shut up, I told my heart, I can ignore my own feelings I control them and if I don't ignore them life gets dangerous.

I dragged myself back to bed and put on some calming music and just lay there, after about five minutes I could feel myself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

I woke the next morning feeling tired after staying up so late, I padded downstairs in my pyjamas to grab a coffee when the phone started ringing. I rushed up stairs again to get it before they rang off.

"Hello Isabella Swan speaking how can I help you?"

"Why are you so formal Isabella?" I heard the beautiful voice of Edward Cullen ask; I don't understand how did he get my number? I didn't give it to him.

"Edward, how are you?" I breathed shocked at my own kindness to him when I was supposed to hate him.

"I was phoning to ask you the same question; you must be able to read my mind." He chuckled and I felt my legs melt at the sound; I sank on to my bed.

"What?" I said confused,

"How's your head? I imagine you must have a killer hangover after all those cocktails last night. I didn't know you could drink so much!" He sounded really concerned and yet impressed and proud of me in a way, I felt my heart melt slightly at his obvious concern at how I must be feeling.

"Oh yeah it hurts like hell, I think I might spend a day in bed until it wears off." I mumbled feeling suddenly guilty about lying to him about the fact that I wasn't drunk last night.

"Oh you poor thing, I think something will happen to brighten your day." He replied mysteriously, was he planning something? Or did he just think that something nice might happen to me because I was feeling terrible? I shook my head I really must stop thinking it hurt my head too much, and because of it I had just missed what Edward had said.

"Isabella are you even listening to me?" He asked sounding incredulous and slightly amused.

"Sorry I must have zoned out for minute there, what were you saying?" I apologised blushing even though he couldn't see me.

"Well I know you can't not think of me all the time you really should pay attention when someone is talking to you."He scolded me, and just like that he had gone from sweet and caring to an arrogant jerk who assumed that everyone thought about them all the time. Okay so I was thinking about him but it wasn't in the way he wanted and I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Well maybe if someone didn't talk cryptically and gave me a headache trying to think about what they meant I would listen to you more!" I snapped losing my patience with him; the conversation had started out so nice and yet with a couple of words had turned awkward.

"Oh well I'm sorry but it's not my fault that you have hangover and I wasn't speaking cryptically I was being philosophical which is entirely different." He argued back, it made me even angrier that he tried and blamed me for drinking that much drink.

"Are you blaming me for drinking that much alcohol?" I asked seething; the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"How could it have been anyone else's fault? The waiter didn't force it down your throat and I didn't spike it!"

"I wouldn't have been surprised if you had! It seems to suit your character to a tee Edward; maybe I wouldn't have drunk so much if I wasn't on a date with the most disagreeable person in the world!"

There was silence from his end of the phone.

"Goodbye Isabella." Came his cold, clipped reply and then I just heard the dialling tone in my ear before slamming the phone down and storming downstairs to my now cold cup of coffee. I made up a fresh cup before firing up my computer and going on to a blank word document, my fingers flew over the keys as I let out all my feelings and what I had done and what I felt.

It was half an hour later when I had finished and I went to get my breakfast, I planned to spend the entire day doing nothing except catching up on the sleep Edward Cullen had deprived me from, and I hoped he choked on his morning coffee. I would be happy if I never saw him again in my entire life; as far as I was concerned he no longer existed.

It had been a week and two days since Edward Cullen and I had had an argument, I had focused on my work again and was getting ready to go out tonight to the hospital charity ball at the ballroom at the fancy hotel around the corner. My lilac dress had been made and I was very happy with it; it fitted perfectly and I looked fantastic even if I did say so myself, I wasn't taking a date tonight since my dad had to work and the only man that I could have taken was Edward and I was so over him. Well that was what I was telling myself anyway...

I arrived at the ball in a black rented Mercedes and was guided through the glass ornate double doors into the stunning ballroom which had been elegantly decorated in creams and burgundies; it really was a sight to behold.

I was greeted at the door where I had to had in my invite card; the card collector was a young girl of around sixteen, she had bright orange flaming hair with dark brown eyes which almost looked black. Her name tag read Victoria and she was dresses in a canary yellow gown with ruffles all the way down the sleeves, it really was awful.

"I hope you have a lovely evening Miss Swan." The girl Victoria smiled at me, her eyes glittering at my name and obviously what I did. I nodded at her without smiling and walked on through to the ball seeing that the head of the hospital and his wife were standing mingling with their guests.

"Isabella! Oh it's been ages since we've seen you, we're so glad you could come." Esme wrapped me in a hug and kissed my cheek, Carlisle shook my hand and smiled; they were a very handsome couple both were inhumanly beautiful.

"I'm glad you invited me, there are loads of people here this year!" I said looking around at what must have been about two hundred people all milling around the ballroom.

"No date I see Isabella, you really must put yourself out there you're a stunning woman. I should imagine there are thousands of men who would want to have even 30 seconds of your time!" Esme looked at me as though I was depriving myself of something but the truth was I'd already gone the dating way and it was awful.

"I've been so busy lately I've hardly had time to do anything at all." I lied not wanting to explain myself but I don't think Esme believed me because she just gave me a look and smiled before going to welcome other guests. I sighed and wandered around looking at all of the things they were auctioning off; paintings, clay work, poems all done by the sick children in the hospitals. I was looking at a painting of the beach near where I lived which I knew would end up on my wall after I had bid on it, when a man bumped into me and knocked me flying luckily he caught me just before I hit the floor. I looked up and into the eyes of Edward Cullen...

"Edward..." I breathed stunned by how handsome he was and his gorgeous eyes stared directly into my own dull ones.

"Isabella," He pulled me up and released me from his arms and I was disgusted to realise that I liked being held by him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked running his hand through my hair as though he was nervous but he had the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm always invited I love getting the little pieces of artwork. What are you doing here?" I grabbed two glasses of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter, I handed one to Edward and sipped the other.

"Thanks, my parents are hosting the event, I would have come last time but I was away on business. Are you okay?" He had seen the shock on my face; Esme and Carlisle were his parents? I was obviously being quite dense considering the fact that their second name was Cullen and they'd already told me they had a son, so I should have realised it was Edward.

"Isabella are you okay?" Edward brought me back from my thoughts though I was still shocked.

"Your parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" I asked slowly, Edward was now the one that looked confused.

"Yeah, how do you know them?" He took my arm and pulled me towards the front of the auction seating bit and sat down next to me, he was still holding my hand and I didn't want him to let it go.

"Oh I met Carlisle when I took an injured child into the hospital four years ago, I then knocked Esme flying on the way out and that's it. Ever since then they've invited me to these charity events, they're such good, kind people I don't think I'll ever meet anyone like them if I live to be a thousand." I told him smiling at his parent's kindness towards the community and all the hurt children that went into the hospital every day.

"I know I could never be as good as them in a million years, which brings me to something I have to say to you which I should have said two weeks ago." He suddenly looked quite serious but when I caught his eye there was nothing but sincerity and in that moment I could see he had changed since the first time I met him.

"I'm sorry Isabella about that conversation on the telephone that morning, I shouldn't have said that to you after I knew you had a headache and probably wouldn't be that happy early in the morning anyway. So I'm sorry." Edward looked into my eyes and I felt myself forgive him, but I decided that I wasn't going to tell him that yet.

"Well most people in this situation would have come in with the line 'oh no it's my fault...' but I'm not most people as you are probably aware so I'm going to say that you're right it is all your fault." I smiled at him and he started laughing, I felt my heart sing at the sound of his joyful laughter.

"So although I'm not forgiving you yet I do accept your apology." I nodded at him and smiled a little wider at the way his eyes danced with the fact.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you all for coming tonight; we will now start to auction off the pieces of art the children made. We'll start with this beautiful picture of the Florida coastline." Esme spoke into the microphone whilst Carlisle held up the picture I wanted so desperately.

"Who wants to start?" Esme asked her eyes scanning the room and her eyes lit up when I flung my hand in the air almost knocking poor Edward out.

"£500," I said and watched as Edward smiled.

"£700," I turned my head and glared with obvious hatred at the man who was tall with short black hair and tanned body, he was wearing a dark blue suit.

"£1,000," I said turning back to Esme, I could see Edward's eyes dancing with amusement as me and the man kept fighting it out much to Esme's joy as she heard the amounts when finally my dreams were shattered with one figure...

"£100,000" The man looked smug and I could feel the anger rush up to my face as I knew I could never compete with that amount of money so I was shocked to hear Edward shout out.

"£200,000 and I'll match anything you say Mr. Black." Edward's face was positively smug yet I still had no idea why he was doing this? He had no interest in the art at all as have as I knew, so why was he bidding?

"Do you give in Mr Black?" Esme questioned and every eye in the place turned to look at him, he gave Edward a nasty look and nodded stiffly at Esme before sitting down.

"Going once... twice... three times... sold to Mr Edward Cullen. You may collect your prize from Carlisle at the small table here where you can write out a check." Esme then proceeded to hold up another item but my focus was on Edward and all of the confusing questions about him which were swirling around my head.

"Isabella, can we talk outside for a minute please?" I looked up to see Edward stood above me with his purchase under his arm and one hand held out to me, I took it and walked outside into the lobby with him and we sat on the leather sofa looking at each other for a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"Isabella please will you consider letting me take you out again? But this time I will take you to dinner, I really do want to get to know you Isabella. You fascinate me." He was staring at me as though I were a priceless oil painting rather than a human being, I thought about it for a minute before deciding that it would help me to discover whether or not he was serious, had changed or was still an asshole and player.

"Okay Edward I will call you tomorrow with my answer, I need to sleep on it." I told him, I saw his smirk and could almost guess what he was about to say.

"Oh no don't sleep on it, after all if it's squashed it will of course do you no good at all will it?" Edward's eyes were twinkling with mischief and his smile reminded me of the jerk again. I stood and grabbed my shawl from the boy who was handing them out to people as they left the auction apparently over.

"Isabella! What are you doing?" He looked panicked and his hands were halfway to his hands no doubt to do more damage to it.

"Leaving," My reply was clipped and short; I looked up and down the road for a taxi. Of course there weren't any taxi around were there!

"Why? Oh wait I know why, Isabella really believe me I am sorry it's just part of the old me. That arrogant jerk who I know everybody hates, that you hate. Don't look shocked Isabella but anyway before you go, I give this to you because it was the reason I bought it and I hope you can forgive me one day." Edward handed me the wrapped package and walked away into the night without a backwards glance. When I got home I opened the package and inside was the beautiful picture of the beach near my house, Edward had spent £200,000 on me and didn't demand anything back... I was even more confused now.


	5. Chapter5 My story

**Hate is all I know**

**A Twilight Saga fan fiction**

**By ****NERRD-VampireLoverXxx**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to the characters use in this story.**

**I own none of these.**

**It will all be in BPOV **

**Chapter 5- My story**

I slept restlessly that night, Edward Cullen featuring in all my dreams. I woke up at half past 10 the next morning, the latest I had ever slept in since **that day**. I shuddered and quickly stopped that train of thought; I never wanted to go back to that day...

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my mobile started ringing shrilly from my bag, I hadn't taken it out of my bag from last night.

"Hello?" I said too tired and confused to say anything else.

"Oh I was really looking forward to the formal reply," Edward chuckled I heard my own intake of breath at the sound. On the other end of the phone was the reason I was tired, Edward bloody Cullen.

"I couldn't be bothered, I'm just so tired!" I yawned and though about going back to bed after finishing my conversation with Edward, but that seemed really lazy.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" He sounded concerned and very sorry, I was beginning to think he had changed but then he would always come out with a comment which would remind me of his old ways and then I though he hadn't changed. In other words my feelings at the moment were super confused at the moment and I couldn't wait until I was in control again.

"No I've been awake for a while now, so why are you calling?"

"Well we arranged yesterday that I wanted to take you out again properly without alcohol to get to know you better and after I irritated you at the ball yesterday and made you leave. I thought you might not call me and I wanted to apologise with what I said, so I'm really sorry about that and I know I made you uncomfortable with my comment. I wasn't thinking and it was really stupid of me so I'm sorry." Edward finished sounding out of breath but very sincere, I instantly forgave him and realised something he actually cared for me and by the sound of it hated the thought of making me uncomfortable.

"It's okay Edward I forgive you for everything," I told him laying back on my bed, it was too exhausting to try and hate Edward when I knew I had feelings for him. It didn't mean I was going to let my walls down though; he still had the biggest challenge of his life in me.

"You forgive me for everything?" He sounded shocked and very surprised, I felt myself blush when I realised that maybe I had been a little bit too mean to him if he thought I was very unforgiving.

"Yeah I think I realised last night when I got home that I had got you really wrong; that when you said things like that you weren't trying to be a jerk you were just trying to say something funny to make me laugh. So I'm sorry too and believe me you should be honoured I don't say that very often- oh wait that came out wrong what I mean is ..."

"I know what you mean Isabella don't worry and I forgive you, I think I may have read you wrong as well. What do you say we try a new start? Obliterate our old impressions of each other and just get to know each other slowly and form new correct impressions. So what do you think?"

"Sure, it may take some time, I'm not very trusting, but I'm willing to give it a try." I would try very hard to forget about what I had heard, what I had read and what I had discovered.

"So can we start with a date tomorrow night say?" Edward sounded really nervous but hadn't I just agreed to give it a try?

"Sure, what time? What should I wear? Is it formal or informal dress?" I questioned him and I heard him sigh it relief and then laugh, they sound was music to my ears.

"God it's worse than the inquisition, in answer to your question I'll pick you up at 7:30, just wear a nice dress with heels and you'll be fine. So I'll see you at 7:30pm?"

"Won't you tell me what we're doing?" I pressed; I hated surprises they were never usually up to scratch compared with what I imagine.

"No it's a surprise, see you later Isabella."

"Bye Edward see you at half 7." I put the phone down after he said goodbye and ran downstairs and loaded up my laptop, I then proceeded to delete the document which I had written down all of my feelings on. I did not want Edward to see or read that, I then rushed back up stairs and started going through my enormous wardrobe trying to find a dress which would impress Edward better than the dresses I had worn before to tempt him. I spent three hours trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight, before deciding on a deep purple wrap around dress with white shoes and accessories. It was a big contrast to my skin, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30, and I decided that since I had missed lunch and breakfast I would have a sandwich before deciding what I was going to do with my hair.

Just before I was going to go back upstairs my mobile rang and the caller ID told me it was my dad, I answered and flopped down on the sofa picking up a magazine to flick through while he talked.

"Hello Dad, how are you?"

"Hi Isabella I'm good actually I'm more than good." I heard him gulp and I threw the magazine on the table and frowned, my dad only gulped when he was nervous or scared.

"Dad...why are you gulping? What have you done that will either make me angry or shocked?" I got to the point before he could wimp out and just talk about rubbish that I didn't really want to know.

"You really are too perceptive Isabella, sometimes I think you can read my mind but I can assure you that what I'm about to tell you will not make you angry... at least I don't think it will." He sounded even more nervous now; I just waited silently and patiently waiting for him to tell me.

"Well you know Leah Clearwater?"

"Yeah her dad Harry died when she was five, what about her?" I was confused now, maybe she had started going out with Jacob, well good luck with that Leah you'll need it.

"Well her mum Sue, me and her are kind of getting married in three weeks." He rattled off quickly, I was left dumbstruck at the other end of the line; I didn't even know dad was getting back on to the dating market since mum died. I remembered Sue she was a kind woman but I wished I could say the same for her daughter who was a cow to me every single time we had met when we were little, her little brother Seth was sweet but that didn't matter since I was never going to see them again. Except I was and in 5 months too... at least I would get to see my dad again before coming back out here and not seeing him for another five years.

"Oh right, when did you both start going out?" I had to find out all of the facts.

"Last year in April," he sounded ashamed, I understood why because he hadn't told me he was seeing anyone.

"That's definitely a long time I thought you were going to say something like two months ago or something short like that but wow that is a shock."

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't know if it was going to last and I didn't want to burden you with worry about me and my love life when you have your own life to worry about now." He apologised, it seemed I was getting a lot of apologies today, first Edward now my dad it was making me feel really guilty.

"No it's alright dad so when did you propose to her?" I had to get all of the gossip and info out of my dad, I knew in the next two months I would get a lot of phone calls and text messages from my dad asking my opinions and help on all things wedding.

"Last week, I was going to call you but then I remembered that you had that charity ball and that you were in the middle of advertising your new fashion line so I thought you would be really busy."

"That's fine dad I'm really happy for you and Sue, be sure to pass on my congratulations to Sue when you next see her." I congratulated him and smiled myself; I could hear in my dad's voice that he was really happy with her and I really wanted him to have a full life.

"Actually she's stood next to me right now gesturing that I should give her the phone so that she can talk to you. She has something very important she wants to say." I heard the phone pass from my dad's hand to Sue's.

"Hello Isabella, I hope your dad hasn't shocked you too much this afternoon. Anyway thank you for your congratulations." Sue had a warm voice which made everybody love her much like Esme Cullen's voice.

"You're welcome, I gather from your voice that you are very happy and I know that my dad is, so I thank you." I was really grateful to her and I always would be for making my father happy.

"I wanted to ask you if... if you would be a bridesmaid at our wedding?" Sue sounded anxious to know my decision; I smiled and quickly accepted her offer, it would be an honour to be my dad's bridesmaid when I didn't get to do it when he married my mum.

My decision was followed by her squeals of delight and I could hear my dad's laughter in the background and heard him say that I obviously had said yes. I hung up soon after that and looked at the lock to find that it was four o'clock; I only had three hours until my date with Edward.

Two and a half hours later and I was almost finished; I just had to put the killer shoes on before my look was complete; however there was a firm knock at the door. I grabbed my shoes and ran down to catch the door, on the other side was my date well sort of date Edward Cullen. I smiled and let him in; he sat down on the sofa in the living room whilst I put my shoes on and gathered my coat and bag.

"You look lovely Isabella," Edward grinned at me, his eyes were smiling too.

"Thanks, so where are you taking me?" I was still curious about where he was taking me, he had told me to put a dress on which meant it probably wouldn't be too messy or adventurous.

"No way I'm not telling you, I told you this is a surprise." Edward smirked at my obvious irritation; I turned my head the other way so that he couldn't see my face. I pretended to be sulking with him whilst I was smiling slightly at never being surprised before, I heard him chuckle at my fake childishness.

We pulled up outside an Italian restaurant; it was an expensive one you could tell that just by looking at the decor.

"Italian for Isabella," Edward smiled as we got out of the car, I laughed softly and we walked without touching into the restaurant, I instantly hated the waitress when we walked in. She smiled too brightly and too widely at Edward, she suddenly threw out her chest with you could tell was enhanced and batted her eyelashes at him; her name tag read 'Lauren'.

"Hello how can I help you?" She looked at the space between Edward and me before obviously deciding that there was nothing between us.

"We have a reservation under the name Cullen." Edward said seemingly oblivious to what the waitress was doing.

"Table for two?" she asked and I could see that she was hoping it would be a group table that it was say a family reunion or something. Edward nodded and we followed her to a table which could have been for four in the middle of a crowded part of restaurant, I was about to sit when Edward took hold of my arm to stop me and shook his head at the waitress. She pouted slightly and walked away to a small part of the restaurant which was almost empty and gave us a secluded window table.

"Thank you," Edward said sliding into the seat across from me, the waitress walked off to get us a server with slightly disappointed face, I watched with amusement as a twenty something server bounded up to us with a happy face. I hated her also when she started flicking her hair and smiling warmly at Edward yet ignoring me completely as though I didn't exist.

"Hello, I'm Jessica and I'll be your server this evening, can I get you anything to drink?" Her question was obviously only put to Edward and that just irritated me much more.

"Isabella?" Edward turned to me and Jessica sighed before glaring at me, I smiled sweetly and ordered my drink.

"She's love to have a date with you tonight you know, so would the first waitress we met at the door." I told him sipping my drink as he watched me his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"Because this entire time we've been here they've been giving me death glares, why they want to go out with you I don't know." I joked smiling slightly; Edward started laughing making the people nearest us turn and stare.

"Maybe because I'm charming and ooze sexual prowess, oh and because I'm me!" He started laughing again and I joined him this time; this was a different Edward Cullen than what I had first met back when I agreed to do an interview for his magazine.

"I might give you that, can we order now?" I was starving and could feel my stomach rumbling.

"Are you trying to get this evening over with quicker Isabella?" Edward raised his eyebrows at me and motioned for the server to come back to take our orders.

"No but I am starving, please can I have the spaghetti Bolognese?" I asked the server and she nodded before turning to Edward and listening with more rapture than she did mine.

"I hope she doesn't spit in my dinner." I joked still sipping my drink; luckily it wasn't alcoholic so I wasn't going to get drunk at all.

"She better not or I don't think I'll pay, anyway what's your favourite colour?" He asked staring at me intently.

"Why?"

"We're going to get to know each other; so I ask again what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue," I took up my cutlery and tucked into my spaghetti after checking and concluding that she hadn't spat in it or messed it up in anyway what so ever.

"Nice mines yellow," Edward announced, the evening carried on that way and we continued to swap answers to each other's questions.

However we were walking along the beach when he asked a questioned to which the answer would haunt me forever.

"So did you ever fall in love?" He carried on walking and didn't even notice that I had stopped walking shocked at the question.

"Isabella are you okay?" Edward peered into my eyes; his entire being was consumed with concern.

A tear streaked down my cheek and fell into the sea.

"Oh Isabella I'm so sorry I didn't know that would hurt you, I'm sorry, so sorry." He patted my back comfortingly and led me over to a sun lounger which had been left out from the afternoon.

"Its o-o-okay Edward, you didn't know and I'm sorry for putting you through this after such a lovely evening. I...I can't tell you why I'm upset, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. But I will tell you when I am because you deserve to know that much." I wiped away the tears and sniffed once before looking up into his eyes and smiling slightly, and I would tell him when I was ready that just wasn't yet.

One day I would reveal my story, the story which had left my life in ruin and despair. Turning me into a class a bitch and haunting my every moment.

My story.


	6. Chapter6 A wedding and a revelation

**Hate is all I know**

**A Twilight Saga fan fiction**

**By ****NERRD-VampireLoverXxx**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to the characters use in this story.**

**I own none of these.**

**It will all be in BPOV **

**Chapter 6- A wedding and a revelation**

"Hello Sue, how's the wedding planning coming along?" I asked sitting on the beach in my swimsuit, it was now a week to the wedding and I was flying out in five hours. I was waiting for Edward who was coming with me; I had asked him to accompany me as my plus one at the wedding since I didn't want to be there on my own. There were too many bad memories in Forks, which was where they were holding the wedding, and I needed help to get through the week there. I would stay there all this week then the day after the wedding fly home to Florida; Edward had taken two weeks off work for it. Our relationship was running smoothly, I liked him a lot and it was slightly scary, but since that first date we had had many nights in with movies, dinners out, walks along the beach, and many trips to the movies.

"Great yes I'll be there in a few hours then we can talk dresses and shoes, flowers and cakes. I don't suppose my dad's very good at that sort of thing?" I laughed spotting Edward and waving him over.

"Have you already got all the dresses?"

"Oh that's really wonderful, I'm really honoured that you wanted to do that." I smiled at Edward as he sat next to me; I found that the ice which had once surrounded my heart was slowly starting to melt and that I was being much nicer to everyone, when I had first asked Alice how she and Jasper were doing she looked like she was going to faint on me. I had also noticed that on Edward's phone he had no female phone numbers except those of his family, and that a mysterious little black book had disappeared from his wallet, his apartment and his life. He was changing for the better.

"Okay speak to you soon, bye." I hung up and sighed happily.

"Why do you look so happy?" Edward asked taking off his sun glasses.

"Sue's using dresses I designed for her bridesmaids and herself, it's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." I smiled wider and we walked back to change for our flight.

"Well that was interesting," I commented getting into a cab when we got to Forks, the flight was too long really.

"So this is where you grew up," Edward commented as we drove through the forests of Forks and as traditional it was raining and freezing cold.

"Yeah, you can see why I wanted to move out to the sunshine, I think it was sunny once here and everyone wore shorts because we hardly ever saw the sun." I laughed remembering the boys walking around topless; it was the only chance they would get to show the girls in our year what they were made of.

"Now I can see why you're so pale, how many years did you live here?" He asked as we paid the cab and got out with our bags, I glanced up at my old home still exactly the same as it was the day I had moved in and also they day I had moved out.

"All my life as far as I remember, come on I have to introduce you to everyone." I pulled him by the arm up the gravel path which led towards the front door; Edward was suddenly looking quite scared.

"Are you sure your dad won't mind me staying at your house? You know it wouldn't be any trouble for me to stay in a hotel in Seattle." I fished out my keys and opened the door giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm an adult, you're an adult we both know what we're doing and anyway I know how to handle my father." We walked through to the hall way and dropping the bags at the bottom of the stairs, I led the way into the living room where I was greeted by excited shouts and greetings.

"Hello everyone; this is Edward Cullen my guest and very good friend, Edward this is my dad Charlie Swan, his fiancée Sue Clearwater and her daughter my soon-to –be step sister and brother Leah and Seth." I introduced everyone before sitting down on the sofa with Edward; Charlie was looking over Edward with a dubious eye, Seth was looking at Edward as though he was a pop star, I smiled at Sue who was glancing curiously between Edward and me.

I could tell this week was going to be amusing.

"Edward! Edward! EDWARD!" I shoved him; we were both sleeping in my room, he was on the floor on an air mattress and I on the bed. I had offered to sleep on the floor but he had vehemently refused and wouldn't even let me consider it.

"What?" He groaned looking up at me through bleary eyes, he looked so cute in the morning...wait what was I saying! He looked cute, my feelings for Edward though obvious to me now I was still scared of them, I knew what love could do and I was still scarred from the last time.

"We've got to get up! I've got a fitting to go to and you've got a day to get to know my dad and Seth." I got out of bed and knelt down next to him, there was now only two days until the wedding and I still didn't know who I was paired to walk down the aisle with, Sue and Charlie were keeping it a secret until the big day.

"Oh but your dad's gonna kill me, I'd much rather come with you Isabella." He was starting to wake up properly now, his eyes were begging me to take him with me and part of me wanted to so that he could keep me company. Sue liked me yes but I could tell Leah didn't after I had told her to stop flirting with Edward because he was with me; well he was in my dreams, or I would tell her mother.

She was only fourteen and he was 10 years older than she was, it was wrong on a lot of levels and it was making Edward really uncomfortable to be in the same room as her which was difficult because we were all living in the same house.

"You can't come with me Edward, unless you want to become bridesmaid number four?" I joked grinning as he grimaced, it was quite an image imagining him in a dress, and we were all in midnight blue floor length dresses, which were from my winter wedding range.

"No thanks I'd rather face your dad." We both started laughing our heads off before getting up and ready for the long day a head.

"Wow Sue you look beautiful," I whispered as she swept out of the changing rooms to show us; my dad would faint, she was gorgeous with her long black hair flowing down her back straight as a rod, the dress was ivory with a simple fall to the floor effect. It was one of my favourites from my summer range; she was going to pair it with a fur shrug and white veil.

"I love it Isabella I really do, what do you think Leah?" She turned to her daughter who beforehand had been sending me dirty looks now looking completely innocent actually looked shocked at how pretty her mother looked, Sue smiled widely and turned to face the long mirror for a final look before taking it back to her house where we were storing everything so that Charlie wouldn't accidently find it.

"Now Leah you go in and put your bridesmaid dress on." Leah flounced into the dressing room with an irritated look; she was unhappy that I had designed the dress but she herself looked wonderful in it and loved it very much. She twirled out and looked like a princess; her dark skin tone and dark eyes sparkled and her figure was shown off wonderfully.

"Fantastic Leah absolutely gorgeous, now Isabella it's your turn." I walked into the fitting rooms and slipped into the dress which I remember having the most fun designing, it was simple but on looked fantastic.

I walked out and turned to look in the mirror shocked at the person who was staring back at me, she looked gorgeous and very confident.

"Isabella, your simple glowing and I think look like a vision!" Sue exclaimed and Leah actually smiled at me for once without any hint of menace in her face.

"Thank you, but I think everybody will be commenting on how beautiful the bride looks and how happy the groom looks to be concentrating for even a minute on me." I went and took the dress off; I was slightly excited to see Edward's face when he saw me in this.

"Where's the hair-dryer" The hairdresser called from the sitting room where she was doing Sue's hair, Leah and I were already ready and we were just waiting for the hairdresser to finish Sue's hair then we would be setting off for the church, I still didn't know who I was walking down the aisle with and it was bugging me to no end.

"Here Rosalie," I handed it to her and she smiled and quickly blow dried it; Rosalie was lovely and her husband Emmet was the vicar doing the service today, they were both friendly and we had met them last night for the rehearsal, Emmet kept cracking jokes and Rosalie complimenting me on my hair colour.

"Right people let's move, move, move! Cars are here and we need to be on time. So bridesmaids in the first car, bride and Seth in the second car, which will follow the first." Rosalie called; she was going to meet us all at the reception. Sue's dad had died years ago so Seth was walking her down the aisle, I couldn't wait to see Edward in his suit, and I hadn't seen him since yesterday morning when I had moved into Sue's house for the night.

Leah and I both got in the car and an awkward silence settled over the two of us.

"Isabella, I'm sorry," Leah spoke up staring out of the window.

"I shouldn't have hit on Edward when I knew you had feelings for him, and you're right he is too old for me. I need someone my own age who can understand me properly and he would never understand the sort of things I'm going through as a teen. So I just wanted to say sorry and thank you for telling me." She turned to me with a sorrowful expression and I surprised myself and her by leaning over and hugging her, she was stiff in my arms but I didn't let go.

"It's alright Leah, I'm glad you've realised that and I forgive you." Leah relaxed and hugged me back for a minute then we pulled away and the awkward atmosphere was broken. The car was then filled with talk of the latest fashions and Leah's favourite designers.

The bridesmaids got out of the car and rushed towards the church doors where there was three young men stood waiting to walk us each down the aisle. I glanced up eagerly to see who I had gotten and my stomach dropped down into my feet, my mouth went dry, my eyes filled with tears and my heart stopped beating. I was partnered with the devil- Jacob Black.

I watched Leah bound up to Embry who was in her class and start talking like mad, it was obvious that they liked each other, I was really happy for Leah and hoped she got together with Embry.

Sue's car pulled up behind me and she and Seth got out, my face was still frozen in shock at having seen Jacob when Sue touched my arm softly breaking me out of my trance.

"Isabella, I partnered you with Jacob since you two have always been such good friends, are you okay?" She looked at me and I plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded, I would not ruin this day for her, besides all I had to do was walk down at aisle with him and then back again. That was it.

I walked up to the group and stood next to Jacob with without smiling, he touched my arm lightly and I shrank away from his touch before rounding on him with a hardened expression.

"Now you listen to me Jacob Black, I am not happy that I've been partnered with you but I'm not going to make a big deal out of it because unlike you I'm not selfish and I don't want to ruin Charlie and Sue's big day. So do not touch me, do not even talk to me but we are both going to walk down this aisle with smiles on our faces and pretend that we are okay with walking together, understand? Good!" I turned back to face the front, Jacob was stood there looking quite shocked since I had never spoken like that to him before, it was the bitch coming out in me.

We started walking down the aisle in front of Sue and Seth; I could hear gasps in the audience from people who hadn't seen me since I had graduated from Forks High about seven years ago.

I smiled a fake smile whilst inside I cried and shouted at having to walk with a now smiling Jacob, people didn't know my whole story they just thought me and Jacob had agreed to break up because of the difference in our ambitions, and they hadn't heard the horror.

I saw Edward sat in the second row from the front; he hadn't been included as part of the wedding party since Sue and Charlie didn't know him and he was on my invitation as a plus one, he was smiling at me and winked when I caught his eye. He looked awesomely hot in his dark blue suit and white shirt, he had tried very hard to get his hair to sit right but it wasn't working even with half a pot of hair gel on his hair.

When I made it to the front of the church Jacob and I parted sitting on opposite sides of the church, I breathed out a sigh of relief.

The wedding pasted in a flash and before I knew it I was walking back down the aisle a smile of pure happiness on my face as people cheered for Charlie and Sue, my new step-mum and Leah was walking next to me, we had both decided to walk back down the aisle together and had dumped Embry and Jacob to walk with each other. I was going to get on well with Leah now that we were related and she started talking about Embry, she was falling fast I could see and I told her so.

"I think your right, I really like him." She blushed a slight pink and waved at Embry from across the room; we had been at the reception for about an hour and had already eaten.

"Have you told him?" I asked smiling at another of the people from the res, thankfully I hadn't bumped into Jacob yet but I knew that after the first dance I was expect to dance one dance with him then my duties were over.

"What? No way we aren't even dating; he doesn't like me like that!" She looked outraged and turned to talk to a friend, I glanced over at Embry who was staring at Leah, I smiled. Yeah, sure he didn't.

"Now it's time for the first dance, I welcome you all to Mr and Mrs Swan!" The Dj announced and everybody started clapping as Charlie and Sue walked on to the dance floor. I could see Charlie blushing as though he didn't like being the centre of attention and Sue laughing; it was magical to see Charlie happy again after the death of Renee and Sue was just the right person to make him happy after being widowed when Harry died.

"They look so happy," I whispered to Edward who was stood next to me, I was mentally preparing myself for the dance with Jacob then I would never speak to him again.

Leah and Embry walked on to the dance floor closely followed by the chief bridesmaid and I knew it was my turn to dance with Jacob; I took a deep breath and walked to where he waited on the edge of the floor. He took me in my arms and we moved awkwardly in a small circle, I desperately wanted to pull away and run for my life but I had to face my demons and if I could get through one dance with him then I would be alright.

"So Bella... how've you been?" Jacob asked and I cringed at the name, anger and hurt filling my heart as my mind wandered to the last time when he called me that.

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that!" I kept my face neutral but my voice was icy cold and filled with hatred for the man who held me, more people were filling onto the dance floor and I was looking around for someone to cut in so I could escape from Jacob's clutches but nobody was free.

"Come on, we both know you want me back. You moving to Florida was just a way of you wanting me to follow you, you're only annoyed because I didn't come chasing after you. I mean we only had a little bump in the road we can just carry on where we left off..." Jacob smiled at me and I stopped moving staring at him in complete horror, I would never ever go back to that time.

"Jacob I wouldn't even think about going back out with you if you were the last breath on Earth and I was running out of oxygen. For the record I moved away to get away from you not to make you chase me!" I pulled out of his arms and ran out of the reception and into the small garden behind it, blinded by tears I turned and looked at the almost obscured moon feeling trapped by Jacob and the bad memories.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned as Edward walked towards me with concerned eyes making tears run down my cheeks faster and thicker than before.

"Isabella what's the matter?" Edward rushed up to me staring into my eyes, I shook my head indicating that I couldn't talk right now; Edward pulled me tightly against the warmth of his chest.

I clung to his shirt and cried into his chest, I let out all of my heart wrenching pain.

We had been standing there for about a minute when Edward spoke again.

"Come on Isabella, I'll take you home," he grasped my arm firmly and started walking me towards his car; I followed without even considering anything.

"No what about the wedding? Sue, Charlie, all the guests..." I was still walking towards the car however; Edward rolled his eyes and helped me into the car.

"Don't worry about them, you're upset and your needs come first." We drove in silence to my house where I let us in before we sat down in the living room on the big sofa. I went and got dress for bed and when I got back down Edward was in pyjama pants seeing as it was going to be just us tonight. Charlie and Sue were going on a honeymoon/ holiday tonight and Leah was going to stay at her aunts in Seattle for the rest of the week.

Edward passed me the box of tissues and I leant my head on his shoulder, in that moment I felt closer to Edward than I ever had before, the fact that he hadn't asked what the matter was while I got composed. I took a deep breath and plunged right into the deep end...

"Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd do anything to save them anything they wanted just to make them happy?"

"No not really," he answered still staring at the fireplace for which I was glad.

"Well that was how I felt when Jacob and I were going out, we'd been best friends for years before then and we started dating in high school. By the time we graduated we were both deeply in love well at least I thought we were. We got engaged straight after school and though Charlie was surprised he was happy about it because he knew Jacob would take care of me." I paused to take another breath which came out shakily and Edward patted my hand to reassure me.

"We decided on a long engagement, I was happier than I had been since my mum had died. However my world came crashing down all around me when Jacob saw me talking to a guy from the local bookstore, he came to the wrong conclusion and thought I had been cheating on him which combined with the fact that I wouldn't have sex with him. I came home that night and he- he... He beat me." I whispered ashamed that I was admitting this to Edward but I felt that there wasn't anybody in the world I would rather admit this to.

"Isabella-" I cut him off abruptly before he could say anything more.

"Please let me finish. The beatings continued for a few months before one night it all changed, he came home drunk from a nightclub and I knew he had been with another woman so I confronted him. But his anger fused with the alcohol made him even worse than normal; he beat me and then raped me. I've never felt more contaminated than in that moment, after that night it carried on until one day I went to the doctors for my regular check up and was told that I was pregnant. I was so scared, I went home and did the only think I could do tell Jacob because if he beat me he would hurt the baby. So I told him and he was furious and made me get rid of it." Tears streaked down my face again at the memory of destroying that brand new life, Edward saw my tears and pulled me into his warm embrace, I buried my head into his chest and his arms tightened around me.

"He went with me to a clinic in Seattle and sat there looking like the loving boyfriend but I knew that when we got home, I would receive new bruises because of that new life. I hated myself more than him for letting him walk over me but I kept telling myself that it was for my own good that he loved me. One night I got home and he was in bed with a friend of mine and instead of looking guilty he just turned around and said 'I'm not getting any from her, she's such a prude how could I ever love someone like that.' That night I ran. I left Jacob a note telling him that I couldn't do it anymore that I was leaving to start a new life in a new place, I left Charlie one too telling him that Jacob and I wanted different things so had split up and I was moving away to pursue my dream. I told Jacob that reason for our split; I didn't want to involve the police since I knew it would kill Charlie. I had money in my bank account that Jacob didn't know about and I just started my new life out in Florida enrolling in University and completing my fashion course."

The room fell in silence; Edward was thinking about what I had just said and I was thinking about what he thought.

He lifted me up to look at me and I was shocked to see understanding in his eyes, my expression must have shown my confusion because he smiled at me.

"Isabella, that's obviously why you were a bit of a hateful bitch to me?" He asked, I nodded and wiped the last of my tears from my eyes, I felt a million times lighter after admitting this.

"It wasn't just you Edward; it was everyone I was a hateful bitch to. I couldn't trust anyone not even my publicist; throughout taking my fashion degree I never had a boyfriend or any real friends of my own. I worked hard and reached high for my dreams, I achieved them and felt good about myself. I was even worse to you because you were the sort of man, who I hated, you used women for pleasure. I originally set out to trap you Edward, to make you fall for me and then I was going to break your heart, to make you feel the same way that all those girls felt when you went out with them."

I glanced at Edward's face and saw that it was amused.

"Isabella I forgive you, but there is one thing I would like to know. I don't want to offend you but why did you say that you originally set out to trap me? Aren't you still?" He was confused and yet looked amused at the idea that I wasn't out to trap him anymore.

"No, I think halfway through the process I... I sort of fell in love with you." I whispered and glanced down at the tissue in my hand. Edward's warm finger lifted my chin up so that my eyes met his and he smiled softly his eyes smouldering in the dimly lit room.

"Guess what Isabella? Half way through your mission... I sort of fell in love with you too." He whispered back.

He bent his head down and captured my lips in his; and for the first time in my life I saw fireworks and I was tingling all the way down to my toes as mine and Edward's lips moved with each other.


	7. Chapter7 Truth will out

**Hate is all I know**

**A Twilight Saga fan fiction**

**By ****NERRD-VampireLoverXxx**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to the characters use in this story.**

**I own none of these.**

**It will all be in BPOV **

**Chapter 7 – Truth will out**

I kissed Edward Cullen.

I kissed Edward freaking Cullen! I couldn't believe it and I'd told him my story, it felt so good to get it off my chest after years of telling nobody. I felt as though the ice around my heart had melted a little more by telling Edward and every time Edward touched me now the ice trickled away. I was happier than I had been in years and Edward was no longer an arrogant asshole, after knowing hate for years and years I was now nice to most people. I still had some trust issues but for the first time after a while I knew my life was going forward towards something better and new.

"Isabella? Hello Earth to Miss Swan? Are you receiving us?" Edward knocked gently on the side of my head, his crooked smile a permanent fixture on his face nowadays. I loved his smile, it made him look sexy as hell and my stomach flip-flopped whenever he did it.

"Shut up" I shoved him, effectively making him fall off the sofa. We were sat in my house; we left Forks last week after talking more about my story. Edward and I had been hanging out ever since and Edward had asked me out right after he had kissed me, at this moment my life was semi perfect.

I didn't know that in that moment fate was going to show me that it was still pissed at me for finding happiness...

"What do you want to do today?" Edward's hands were playing with my fingers, he seemed to like my fingers but then I could say the same about my lips and neck.

"Stay inside all day and not get dressed" I suggested whilst channel surfing, there was always crap on the TV but never anything interesting.

"Sounds good, I'm making hot chocolate want any?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is the sky blue? Does Santa come at Christmas?" My voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well technically Santa doesn't exist so he doesn't come at Christmas so..." The rest of his sentence was cut short by the pillow which hit him in the face; I shook my head and turned back to the TV.

"EEEEEEEEK!" I squealed, I sat up so fast I got head rush and sat Indian style facing the TV, Edward came running into the room holding a marshmallow in his hand.

What's the matter?" He glanced at me then around me searching for the reason to my scream, I couldn't formulate words so I just pointed to the TV screen where 'The Jeremy Kyle Show' was just starting. Edward's expression turned from worried to amused, he smirked at me shaking his head at the people on the screen.

"I can't believe you dragged me anyway from the hot chocolate and marshmallows to tell me that Jeremy Kyle was on the TV." He turned around and hurried back into the kitchen to get the drinks.

I watched the drama unfurl on the screen from the different couples going on there wanting to sort out there problems, I was getting drawn in to the story where a couple had broken up because the guys mother didn't like his girlfriend and had apparently bad mouthed her, when Edward walked into with the yummy goodies. He had hot chocolate with marshmallows and chocolate bars, he knew exactly what I liked and how to smooth talk me.

"There you go," I accepted my steaming mug.

"Thanks"

"I don't understand how you can like this programme. These people are a little silly, they say they didn't want to talk to each other about their problems yet they're quite prepared to go on TV and bare all for the public to judge them. It's crazy!" Edward shook his head breaking the chocolate bars into squares; I rolled my eyes at his ignorance.

"It is great entertainment and I'm really nosey so it's fun."

I sat and watched whilst Edward tried to pretend he wasn't interested in the programme, but I could see his lips twitching all the way through it. I smiled, he was now addicted to Jeremy Kyle.

I started sipping my hot chocolate and eating my marshmallows when the programme ended, Edward had gotten up and was pulling movies out of my cupboard for us to watch.

"Isabella you have some crap movies you know that?" He muttered flicking through the DVDs, I giggled.

"Yep, but there is some good ones in there somewhere, maybe at the back? I don't know!" I sighed and lay back on the sofa again; well if we were going to stay in all day I was going to do it properly.

Pyjamas + chocolate + Edward = bloody fantastic!

"Well its okay I have found a couple of movies which are...watchable." He grimaced and flopped down on the sofa next to me. He held up the two movies for my inspection; 'the walking dead' and 'Shaun of the dead', I raised my eyebrows at him, I knew his game. Those were scary movies and I couldn't watch them without screaming or getting scared.

"What?" He said innocently but unfortunately his smirk gave him away, I just huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

I would not get scared.

I would not get scared.

I got scared.

But crap these films were scary, we watched...oh I've no flipping idea which one we watched first they were both as bad as each other.

I managed to stop from screaming and freaking until about 20 minutes in when the person on the screen screamed and I in turn screamed. It ended with my head hidden in Edward's chest while his arms were wrapped around me, I could feel his warmth surround me keeping me safe. At first he had laughed softly when I had thrown myself at his chest, but now he was stroking my hair. I could feel him flinch slightly at something on the TV so I kept my head down, I so did not want to look at that screen right now.

When that film had finished as Edward got the next film ready the doorbell went so I left him after grabbing my dressing gown to answer to door.

The doorbell rang again.

"Alright I'm coming, hold on would you?" I wrenched back the door and felt all the breath go out of me and tears fill me eyes...

There on my doorstep was Jacob Black with an evil smile on his face.

My eyes were wide with terror, I could feel anger and hate swirling around my body but tears were still streaming down my face. I heard Edward moving around in the living room and that gave me a little bit of strength, he was only a shout away and Jacob didn't know that seeing as it was only my car in the drive.

"Bella you really shouldn't have run away from me at the wedding?" He whispered.

"Do you know what I do to girls who are bad?" He leant forward so that his lips were right next to my ear,

"I punish them, hard!" I screamed and he laughed loudly, his eyes filled with pleasure at my terror.

"You scream girl there's no one here who can help you, Bella you are mine and I will take you as mine as many times as I want. And nobody can stop me!"

"Wrong" came the reply from behind me in the shadows of the door. Edward stepped out into the light, his eyes furious and his jaw clenched with anger.

"You made a mistake coming here Jacob, Isabella's not alone anymore. I've heard all about you and what you've done, you've pissed me off more than I can tell you. You are going to wish you'd never been born." He whispered, deadly and threatening I stepped back so that I was slightly behind Edward, Jacob looked slightly shocked and more than slightly scared of Edward, that gave me a little bit of pleasure but that didn't last for long.

"You think you can threaten me? No one will ever believe you if you tell them that I raped and beat Bella here, you've got no proof or witnesses to testify against me. Bella is mine and she is coming home with me now!" He shouted making me flinch, but not Edward. He took step forward glaring at Jacob who automatically took a step back.

"Isabella has a brain and can decide for herself exactly what she wants to do, and I don't think so wants to see you ever again!" Edward moved to close the door but Jacob shoved his foot in the way and glared at him then turned his eyes on me, he was furious.

"If you ever go to the police about what happened, I will hunt you down. I will kill your little boyfriend here in front of you slowly, and then I will punish you until the day you die for ever doing something against me. Do you hear me?" He yelled the last part and I flinched, he turned and walked calmly to his car and we watched as he drove away. Edward slammed the door shut and pulled me into a hug; I broke down and sobbed loudly into his chest.

"Sssh Isabella, it's going to be okay he's gone. Sssh we can get through this, together we can get through this Isabella." He sat down with me on his lap in front of the TV, I heard the TV shut down as the film was turned off, I continued to sob with tears of anguish and fear.

Why hadn't I slammed the door in his face? Slapped him and kicked him before calling Edward? What if Jacob hurt the people I cared about until I agreed to go back to him? He knew that if he hurt someone I was close to, like Edward or Charlie and Sue, that I would go running back to him just so that he wouldn't hurt them anymore.

He was playing his game perfectly.

I was scared and felt like protecting everybody I knew from him and his evils ways.

I couldn't go to the police, he'd kill Edward then hurt me, use me for the rest of my life; but then I wasn't really that worried about myself it was the people around me.

Since meeting Edward I had started to grow close to lots of different people; Alice my publicist and Jasper, who got my fabric, had become my friends and I had started communicating with Rosalie, the hairdresser, and Emmett, the vicar, they were my friends. Charlie had Sue and Leah; Jacob could hurt any of them at any time her wanted.

As I worried, Edward rocked me stroking my hair whispering calming things, trying to get me to stop worrying and sobbing.

"Isabella you have to go to the police." Edward said once I had stopped sobbing.

"Didn't you hear him? He'll kill you and then hurt everybody I care about until I agree to go back to him. I can't go to the police." I shook my head at him and saw that he was determined and set, he was going to try and keep me safe no matter what the costs were for him.

"Yes you can; Charlie's the chief of police in Forks, tell him then we can stay in Washington while the police search for Jacob. Charlie would believe you, I know some police officers wouldn't because of how long ago it was but Isabella your dad cares about you a lot and would do anything to keep you safe. Isabella let's go to Washington!" Edward looked into my eyes and I nodded seeing his point, if I told Charlie then he would be able to catch Jacob and I could stay close to Sue, Leah and Edward protecting them against Jacob.

That was how I found myself in a taxi going to Charlie's house twice in one month from the airport. We had caught the first flight out to Seattle and had packed a large suitcase with any clothes we could get our hands on. I had told Alice and Jasper that if anyone called or asked about Isabella Swan and he looked like the man in the photo I had given them, to lie and say that I had gone away to Europe on a tour with my boyfriend Edward. Rosalie and Emmett had been warned about Jacob but they knew him and after telling Rosalie my story she had promised that she would watch out for him, we were going to stay at their house seeing as there wasn't enough room at Charlie's. Rosalie told me that she had almost been raped once on the way home, luckily Emmett had come along on his round and stopped them single handed, they had been going out ever since then.

"Hi dad," I gave him a half smile as he opened the door and saw Edward and I stood on his doorstep, we had already been to drop of our stuff at Rosalie's.

"Isabella, Edward, what are you doing here?" I watched Charlie narrow his eyes at Edward slightly but I ignored it, he still thought of me as a little girl with pigtails.

"Dad I need to talk to you about something important, about why I left here and why I broke up with Jacob." He looked confused but let us in and led us into the living room, Sue was in there watching a film on TV and Leah was curled up on her phone. They both looked up as we entered and both their faces lit up; Sue turned off her film and rushed to hug both of us, Leah flung her phone on the chair and hugged me hard before holding her hand out to Edward, it made me laugh slightly but didn't take away the truth of why we had come here.

"What are you two doing here?" Sue asked gesturing for us both to sit down, we took the love seat, and Leah the armchair, Sue and Charlie sat on the sofa. Edward squeezed my hand; every eye in the room was on me.

I couldn't see to find my voice.

"You said it was about Jacob, about why you left?" Charlie said helping me out, I breathed out.

"Yeah well this is hard for me to tell you all because well...because you all like Jacob and think he is a good guy. First whatever I tell you, you cannot tell anyone else especially not Jacob unless I tell you okay?" I glanced as everyone nodded, Edward gave me another squeeze and I found the strength to carry on.

"I'll start from the beginning. After Jacob and I got engaged, you all remember we were going to have a long engagement, Jacob saw me talking to one of the guys in the local bookstore about their new books. Unfortunately he couldn't hear what we were talking about, it didn't really help that when I left he gave me a hug, and when I got home he accused me of cheating. It was because I wouldn't have sex with him –."

"Eww Isabella didn't need to know that bit!" Charlie had gone a slight pink colour and had flinched.

"As I was saying so he was angry and he beat me. The beatings continued for two months afterwards, it was always the same he saw me walking down the street with a guy behind me and he thought I was cheating. Anyway it all changed when he came home drunk and I smelled a woman's perfume on him, I accused him of cheating and he beat me again this time worse than before and he raped me. He raped me continuously for months until I went for my regular check up, the doctor told me I was pregnant. I went home and told Jacob, if I hadn't he would have killed the child but as it happens I needn't have bothered. When he found out he made me get rid of it, he went with me to that clinic in Seattle, and he even held my hand as I swallowed those pills hating myself more than anything in the world. But I still managed to hate him but not enough I still loved him in a weird way." Tears were flowing down my cheeks now, they were also flowing down Sue and Leah's, Charlie was red with rage and Edward's jaw was clenched with anger but I could also see the tears in his eyes about to spill over.

"The final straw came when I came home one night and found him in bed with another woman, when I walked in he turned around and started telling the woman that he wasn't getting any from me. I grabbed my car keys, my secret bank card and passport. After leaving Jacob a note telling him what he was to say when you asked about the break-up and I left you a note telling you where I was going. Edward already knows this story, I told him the night of your wedding when I left early; Jacob had begun harassing me while we were dancing and I couldn't handle it anymore I left and Edward brought me here."

"That's where you went, I wanted to talk to you about Embry but couldn't find you anywhere." Leah said and I nodded.

"Then yesterday Jacob turned up at my house in Florida, he threatened me and only left after Edward came out from the living room and started threatening him and protecting me. Jacob said that if I told the police about what he did he would kill Edward and hurt the people I loved until I came back to him. And now you know everything." I sat back and Edward's arm came to encircle my shoulders, I looked around the living room. Sue still had tears streaming down her face and there was anger in her face, it was almost the same as Leah's and Charlie was livid, which matched Edward's face to a tee except that Edward had a tear streak down his left cheek.

"Isabella," Leah sobbed and flew at me I hugged her close as she cried which made me start crying, then Sue started and we all stood in a big group hug crying, Edward and Charlie just looked at each other before getting up and prying us apart.

"Isabella, I believe you but do you have any evidence? Witnesses? People who can say that they saw something was off with the pair of you?" I shook my head- no. I had no evidence; the bruises he had given me had long since gone, there was no evidence of my baby anymore-.

"YES! I have evidence!" I yelled making everybody jump.

"The clinic in Seattle would have down on my records that I had an abortion at 3 weeks and my doctor saw all my bruises when I went for my check up and he could tell I had been raped but I told him not to say anything. I still have all of his contact information and know his telephone number if he still has the same one."

"Isabella, call him while I call the station, you have to write down a statement and a report card, get evidence and this doctor as a witness before we can arrest him and take him to court." Charlie turned into the chief of police as he walked into the hall to use the phone, Leah and Sue when in the kitchen to make lunch leaving me and Edward alone to phone the doctor and clinic and arrange an appointment.

Before I did anything however I reached up and wiped the tear streak away, his eyes went really soft and he kissed the tip of my nose before handing me my mobile.

I counted the rings before someone picked up at the clinic.

"Hello Seattle Pregnancy Clinic, Mrs Hunter speaking how can I help you?" I remembered Mrs Hunter; she had provided me with tissues as I cried.

"Mrs Hunter you may not remember me, my name's Isabella Swan, Bella Swan." I grimaced as I called myself Bella that is what Jacob had called me.

"Bella? Oh little Bella with brown hair, you were 3 weeks gone and you couldn't stop crying I remember you. Are you expecting again?" She sounded happy at the thought and I felt sorry for her, she was about to be disappointed.

"No I need to get a copy of my abortion form and you to testify that you saw me get an abortion and who was present."

"Okay pop in tomorrow at ten and I can sort those out for you, and then you can tell me the reason for your request. See you tomorrow morning at 10." She hung up and I was surprised at how easy it was to get the things I needed, I called the doctors number next.

"Hello, Doctor Aro Volturi speaking how can I help you?" I heard his voice and it reminded me of how understanding he had been when I had asked him to keep it all a secret.

"Hello Doctor, you may not remember me, I'm Isabella Swan. You saw me for the last time about 5 years when I came for a check-up and you told me I was pregnant." I crossed my fingers hoping that he remembered me, it was quite a few years ago and I imagined that he had had many patients after me and I wasn't really that special.

"Oh yes I remember though I haven't heard from you in some time. What can I do for you now Isabella?" I smiled at the warmth in his voice as he recalled me.

"Yes, if you aren't too busy tomorrow could me and my boyfriend come and see you?"

"Of course Isabella, about 1:30 good for you?"

"Yes thanks Doctor Volturi, see you tomorrow." I hung up and put my mobile back in my pocket just as Charlie walked back into the room.

"Did you contact them?"

"Yes I've got meetings with both of them tomorrow, luckily the doctor didn't change his number and they both remember me. I'll explain what I want them to do when I see them." I smiled a grim smile and Charlie nodded.

"Great, I'll come with you tomorrow then." He said sitting down on the sofa.

"No"

The word reverberated around the room and Charlie looked shocked.

"Excuse me Isabella?" Charlie's face was turning redder by the minute.

"I'm going with Edward and only Edward." I was set on this, Edward could support me if I broke down whereas Charlie was frightened by emotional outbursts and only panicked, and it was what he did whenever I had cried when I was little.

Charlie seemed to realise just what I was thinking, about emotions as he nodded.

"Right well Edward and I are going for a walk we will be back for dinner, I need to clear my head and since I didn't get to last time we were here, I'm going to show Edward around our little town of Forks." I walked out of the room, poking my head into the kitchen just to tell Sue and Leah before walking out of the house with Edward in tow.

"So Isabella where are we going?" I stopped in front of Leah's car which she had let me borrow for while I was here.

"We are going to a little place I know which gave me strength when I was going through those rough stages with Jacob. Nobody knows where it is except from me, I never told Jacob I just found it one day when he had been particularly hard and mean, it was so beautiful it just made me feel better and at peace." I drove down the road to where the town stopped and the forest started, Edward looked confused when I started walking through two trees.

"Come on Edward, you'll love it. It still makes me smile and looks beautiful at this time of year."

I stepped out into the sunshine of my meadow, Edward followed and stared around stunned. It was breathtaking; in the shape of a perfectly cut circle with lush green grass, lots of wild flowers and a small brook running in a curved line through the centre of the circle.

"It's lovely," Edward breathed; I sank down into the soft grass and lay down. I felt all of the stress, fear and terror leave my body and instead it was filled with calm and love. Edward sat slowly next to me; I could see the meadow had the same affect on him as it did on me.

"But not as lovely as you are Isabella," Edward murmured and I laughed softly until he kissed me and then I found my lips were preoccupied. I kissed him like it was going out of fashion and he obviously felt the same way, his lips were oh so soft moving in time with mine. With the right amount of pressure and his fingers knotted into my hair, my hands were running over his shoulders and twisting up in his hair.

"You're so cheesy!" I breathed trying to catch my breath once we broke apart, my lips were still tingling from that kiss and Edward's hands were still in my hair and mine in his.

"But you love me that way," he teased and smiled at me his breath fanning over my face.

"Yes I do, I wouldn't have you any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it, please review. **

** Tell me what you think, anything you want to know.**

** Thank you for reading this and I hope you like the rest of the story which I will post soon.**


	8. Chapter8 Safe

**Hate is all I know**

**A Twilight Saga fan fiction**

**By ****SparklingGreenEyesxxx**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to the characters use in this story.**

**I own none of these.**

**It will all be in BPOV **

**Chapter 8 – Safe**

"_But you love me that way," he teased and smiled his breath fanning over my face._

"_Yes I do, I wouldn't have you any other way."_

After talking for a while more we decided we'd better get back for dinner, we had a busy day tomorrow gathering our evidence, I was confident we had enough to put Jacob away.

When we walked in the door the smell of pasta hit me and I felt hungrier than before, I rushed into the kitchen grabbing a bowl full for me and Edward before sitting at the kitchen table. Charlie and Sue were eating in the living room since the game was on, plus I think they were giving us a little privacy.

"You know I think Charlie has finally got his head around the idea that I'm old enough to have a boyfriend, you know and do more than hold hands with him." I patted Edward on the back as he choked slightly on his pasta, his cheeks were slightly red but I just rolled my eyes.

Whatever.

"I remember when I got a boyfriend in high school; he basically interrogated the poor boy. Needless to say I didn't talk to Charlie for a week until he apologised to the boy but that relationship didn't last longer than a few days." I shrugged and Edward laughed tears streaming down his face, I giggled a little remembering Charlie's face when I made him sorry.

"You should be very glad he's preoccupied with this case with Jacob." I told Edward stuffing some more pasta in my mouth; he raised both eyebrows in question to me.

"Otherwise you would probably be told the whole speech of 'respect my daughter and if I hear anything bad I'll cut your balls off with a spoon!' but then you'll probably get it afterwards!" I smiled as Edward paled slightly, I patted his arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you so you don't get your balls cut off with a spoon."

"Thanks Isabella, when do you want to leave to go back to Rosalie and Emmett's?"Edward put his bowl back into the sink and grabbed mine on the way there, I stretched before getting up.

"I say we can go now, we can come here tomorrow after our appointments in the morning."

I walked through to the living room and we said our goodbyes to Charlie and Sue.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Hiya guys sorry we've only got one room so you'll have to stay together. That okay?" Rosalie asked and I nodded, we were dating so I didn't suppose it mattered where we slept.

"You alright with that Edward? Or are you worried about me trying to take advantage of you?" I joked and Edward playfully shoved me into the room with a roll of his eyes.

It looked like I was sharing a double bed with Edward tonight; this was gonna be the best night's sleep I'd had in all my life.

"Isabella? Isabella? Wake up Isabella." Edward was poking my upped arm gently with one of his fingers, I pretended to go on sleeping but I think he saw through my charade since he started tickling me.

"Edward! Stop! Edward please!" I begged writhing around on the bed trying to get away from his tickling fingers and smirk.

"Only if you say; 'Edward you are the best in the whole world, and everyone should bow down at your feet!'" He smirked and carried on tickling me.

"No, never!" I vowed but he just tickled me harder than before.

"Say it!"

"Edward you're the best in the world and everyone should bow down at your feet. Please stop tickling me!" Edward was grinning from ear to ear now and he took his fingers away and I lay there panting trying to catch my breath, my lungs hurt from laughing so much.

"Thanks ever so much!" I breathed sarcastically before climbing out of bed; I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom to get showered and dressed. I put on a pair of old blue jeans with a black jumper, it was cold all the time in Forks so I'd probably put a big hoodie over the top to keep warm.

I fastened my wet hair up in to a pony tail and left the bathroom so that Edward could shower.

"Very sexy Isabella," Edward commented as I walked out of the bathroom, he was clutching a pile of dark coloured clothing and a white towel.

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at his retreating form; I started to clean up the room we had made more mess than I first thought.

Edward walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel that hung low on his hips, I stood there gapping at him and checking out his fantastic abs.

"Like something you see?" he asked picking up his bottle of shampoo which he'd forgotten on his first trek into the shower.

"Maybe, I'm going down to eat breakfast now okay join me in a minute?" He nodded and I went down stairs and into the kitchen where I was met by Rosalie holding out two plates with eggs and bacon on. Emmett was sat at the table with a huge plate full of bacon and eggs, I didn't know how he could eat that much but from the look on his face it looked as though he knew he could eat all of that food and more.

"Morning guys, how's the food Emmett?" I asked and was answered with a grunt and a nod which I assumed meant it was amazing. I sat down and tucked in, it was amazing the best eggs I had had for a while. Edward sunk into the chair next to me nodding to Emmett and Rosalie before also digging in to his food. We finished our breakfast before heading out for our first meeting at 10 at the clinic in Seattle.

I suddenly felt very nervous as I walked into the clinic, Edward's arm was wrapped around my waist and being close to him made me feel safer somehow. The only memories I had of here were awful and I hoped I never had to go through something like that again.

I walked slowly up to the front desk and smiled at the woman in front of me.

"Hello I have an appointment to talk to Mrs Hunter at 10?" The woman glanced back up at me again and smiled after checking her computer screen, she indicated to a row of plastic red chairs backed against a wall. Edward led me over and we sat there for only 10 minutes before my name was called by the receptionist, I walked through to a room with s desk and two chairs I was instantly transported to the last time I was in this room. They were asking me and Jacob questions about my pregnancy and making sure it was what I wanted, there was so many times I had wanted to shout out stop I don't want this yet couldn't as Jacob's hand was tightening around my thigh every time I made to get up.

I was brought back to the present by the door opening and a large woman with blonde hair and pale grey eyes walked in and her face lit up in a bright smile. I grinned back and embraced her before sitting down next to Edward.

"Edward this is Mrs Hunter she saw me when I came here 5 years ago, and Mrs Hunter this is Edward Cullen my boyfriend." I introduced them and saw Edward's eye light up when I called him my boyfriend out loud for the first time, they shook hands and we all sat at the table.

"So Isabella how are you? I hope you've been okay since the last time I saw you. You were so thin and scared; you looked so unwell with your bony skeletal frame. I don't think this was the boyfriend I saw who came with you when you had the abortion, what's been going on in your life since then?" She asked, this was the reason why I liked this woman she didn't treat me like her patient more like her friend.

"Well I'm really happy well more than happy I totally love life at the moment with just a few slightly bigger than I'd like problems. No this isn't the same boyfriend you saw, the other one was an ass, and this one however is the best man I've ever met." I smiled as Edward flushed pale pink.

"So I gather this isn't a social call, what was it you wanted?" Mrs Hunter turned into business and got out my old records from five years ago.

"Could I please have a copy of my abortion form and if it isn't too much could I ask your opinion of my old boyfriend Jacob?" I crossed my fingers under the desk; if what she said about Jacob didn't back up my story then I would have to discount her as a witness.

"Well you can certainly have a copy of the abortion form, here is the spare one we have, it tells you everything about who were present, how far along you were, which form of abortion you took and the reason for it. Now about that old boyfriend, Jacob you said, well seeing as you aren't going out with him any more I can tell you I thought he was very forward. I could also see that he had his hand on your thigh throughout the entire time and kept squeezing it tighter, at one point I was going to ask if he was hurting you but thought it wasn't really my place. But he was an ass you're right, the atmosphere was very thick and sometimes awkward like he had control over you, why do you ask?"

I took a breath and told her my story; at the end she looked shocked and annoyed.

"How could he do that? Lots of girls come in here after being raped when they found themselves pregnant couldn't handle thinking about the child after knowing how it had been made so have an abortion."

"I know but I hope this isn't too much to ask and I hate to ask all of these favours but will you stand up in court and be witness to what you saw that afternoon?"

"Of course I will Isabella; I hope you have a good outcome on the court. Edward it was lovely to meet you even though you didn't actually get to talk, your girlfriend here can talk for England and so can I when we both get going. Goodbye you two, I want an invitation to the wedding in a few months time!" She laughed and I blushed bright red.

"Oh no we're not engaged." I stammered Edward relaxed and calm at my side, how I don't know but he was.

"Not yet," she said smiling, we said our goodbyes before leaving. I was feeling so much more optimistic now that we had at least one witness and some hard evidence that I did have an abortion five years ago.

It was now half past eleven so we decided to go out for lunch in Seattle since we had until half past one when we were meeting up with Dr. Aro Volturi about my last check up and what he had recorded and seen.

I parked outside of the small cafe which was down a side street; it made the most delicious coffees and cakes, I love this cafe.

"How do you feel about this doctor person? Do you think he'll testify against Jacob and remember what he saw that day?" Edward asked as he bit into a flapjack, I had a big slice of chocolate in front of my oozing cream; my mouth was watering at just the thought of it.

"I think he will; I mean he kept my secret for me when he could have and really should have reported it to the police. But the fact that he made the effort after discovering certain things to keep my secret makes me believe in him that he will try and help us in any way that he can." I took a big bite of my cake and moaned as the chocolate and cream mixed together to form heaven on my tongue. Edward shook his head at me and started to sip his coffee, it was almost time to go so I finished up quickly so that we wouldn't be late for the meeting.

I pulled up outside of his small practice which hadn't changed since the last time I had come here five years ago. I glanced at Edward who squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile, we made our way through to the lobby which was warm and clean. The receptionist looked up from his computer as we neared him and he looked at us shocked.

"Isabella Swan, well I haven't seen you in five years. What brings you back here?" The receptionist smiled who I now recognised as Caius, he had been the assistant receptionist when I had last come here and had got me a drink of water when I panicked before I went into the room with the doctor.

"I have some unfinished business but looks like you're doing well, head receptionist now you really are going up in the world." I smiled and he grinned at me.

"I have an appointment booked to see Aro at half one." I told him and he immediately stepped back into professional mode and nodded at me before pointing to the seats.

"Why do all these medical places have hard plastic chairs in disgusting colours? People come here with problems already they don't need to have their asses numbed to create more pain for them." Edward grumbled to me as we sat on some hard plastic chairs exactly like the ones in the clinic except these were green and not orange, I laughed at Edward's comment and he smiled brightly at me.

I was so glad he was with me it would have been so awkward had it been just me and Charlie plus that would mean Edward would be at a loose end all day, he was definitely the preferred companion for this particular task.

"Isabella Swan, Dr Volturi will see you now in room four." Came across the tannoy, we stood up and made our way down the corridor to room four where a man with papery onion like skin sat behind a desk, his long black hair was worn loose down his back and his black eyes were reddish around the edges. He looked up from his folder of notes as we entered the room and his face broke into a smile, he looked exactly the same as he did five years ago maybe with the addition of a few more laughter lines.

"Isabella Swan well it has been a while." He stood up to shake my hand and then turned to Edward raising on eyebrow at me.

"This is my boyfriend Edward, Edward this is Dr Aro Volturi." We all sat down and Aro pulled out my notes from a slim folder.

"You wanted to see me about your last check up five years ago, what exactly did you want to know?" he leant forward on his arms and I proceeded to tell him my story.

"So I would like to know what you observed and noticed that day?" I asked, Aro looked back down to the notes and Edward smiled reassuringly at me before we turned back to Aro.

"Well I noticed that there were signs of tears and bruises on your lower body, there was also signs of rape as the scars told me and of force as though you had been abused. I wrote all of this down at the time and a regular check up would show the same results, I also observed and wrote down everything about your behaviour that afternoon. You were nervous, scared when I mentioned about the bruises and tears and then anxious reassuring me that it was nothing that I wasn't to tell anybody. When I told you that you were pregnant your eyes filled with tears, you went very pale and looked worried."

I smiled, this was all the evidence we needed to bring Jacob Black to justice.

"Thank you, do you think you could write this up into a report for the courts?"

Aro nodded writing it down on a post-it note so that he didn't forget, now it was time to ask him the big favour.

"And if it's not too much to ask would you stand witness to my behaviour that day in court? I need witnesses to really have any power in the court." I crossed my fingers for the second time that day, Edward's hand closed over mine and his support made me strong enough to look Aro Volturi in the eyes.

"I will witness for you in court Isabella."

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me. You will be helping me live my life without fearing for the lives of my family and friends." I was grinning from ear to ear and Edward was smiling as well, Aro stood to see us out.

"Isabella, Edward, I hope you every success. I will see you both in court on the?" He looked questioningly at me.

"I'll leave my number with Caius at reception then when I find out I will call you and inform you of the time and place." I shook his hand and we left leaving my contact information at the reception with Caius who bid us goodbye with a friendly wave.

I dialled the Volturi practice number on my cell phone; I paced the room as it rang.

"Hello Volturi Practice surgery how can I help you?" It was Caius's voice and he sounded bored; it must be a slow day then.

"Hello Isabella Cu- I mean Swan, I'm calling to leave a message for Aro Volturi that the court date is in a weeks' time. Thank you very much for the report and he has my contact information if he needs anymore details. The trial will be held at Seattle crown court (**I don't know if this place exists)**."

"Thank you we'll get the message to him as soon as we can thank you for calling have a nice day Isabella."

The line cut off.

I couldn't believe I had almost made the mistake of saying 'Isabella Cullen', Mrs Hunter saying about an invitation to the wedding in a few months had been praying on my mind almost as much as the court case in a week. I had no idea why she had said it, it wasn't like I had even told him I loved him properly but the name Isabella Cullen just rolled off my tongue and felt natural. Edward would of course get freaked out and probably run a mile through the Pacific Ocean.

"Isabella, everything will be alright. We have fate and luck on our side, plus you've got me." He smiled his crooked smile before kissing me, my blood boiled under my skin and everything flew out of my mind it was just him. His scent, the feel of his lips on mine, his thick hair under my fingers, his strong body pressed close up against mine. He deepened the kiss and his arms wrapped around me tighter pulling me ever closer to his warm hard body.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine as we both tried to catch our breath from that fantastic kiss.

"Isabella," He breathed looking directly into my eyes, "I love you,"

"I love you too," I smiled, the way he said it sounded so much different from when Jacob used to say it.

"I will keep you safe no matter what happens at this trial." He hugged me tightly to his chest and I breathed in his calming scent. In this very moment, in his arms and surrounded by his warmth and love, I felt safer than I ever had before like nothing could touch me here.


	9. Chapter9 The trial

**Hate is all I know**

**A Twilight Saga fan fiction**

**By SparklingGreenEyesxxx**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns every single character in this story**

**I own nothing**

**It will all be in BPOV**

**Chapter 9 - The trial**

I was so nervous.

I was pacing up and down the small room we had been told to sit in, we were all waiting for the clerk to come back and bring us into the court room. Unfortunately I had to come in and be at the court case, I was scared to see Jacob again after the last time when he had threatened me.

"Isabella sit down, you're making me feel sick." Charlie said, Edward reached out with his hand and I went to sit next to him on the brown sofa that was pushed up against one wall.

He wrapped his arm round my shoulders and squeezed gently, I could see the concern in his eyes and also the worry. We didn't know whether the evidence we had would be enough to put him away or would even by accepted by the court, Jacob couldn't be allowed to walk free was Edward's opinion.

"What if he doesn't get put away?" I whispered to Edward so that Charlie wouldn't hear and tell me to stop worrying about it. For once Charlie was the confident one.

"I will make sure he gets put away for life, and if he doesn't he will never ever come near you again I promise on my life."

I leant my head on his chest and felt some sense of calm fall over me from being able to hear his strong steady heart beat in my ear.

"You are too important to me Isabella," he whispered pressing his lips to just under my hair, "I would fight for you until every bone in my body was broken from the effort."

I shivered, not from the cold, at the amount of love and passion in his voice. Thinking back to a couple of months ago when I was certain Edward was a vain player who thought women were basically for pleasure.

The door opened and the clerk walked in with a blank face.

"It's time, if you'd like to follow me please." He said and I stood up, Edward grabbed my hand. Charlie went in front of us as we walked through to the court, my heart rate picked up and I could feel my hands growing sweaty, Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile.

They had arrested Jacob a week ago; they had found him drinking at a bar in Seattle, it had freaked me out that he had been that close to me and the fact that I had been in Seattle two weeks ago gathering my evidence didn't help stop my worrying. According to Charlie he had tried to run when the police had first went up to arrest him, and after telling him what they were charging him with he had been furious.

We entered the court room, they would bring Jacob through in a minute after we were all seated, I took a deep breath as we sat down at the seats at the side next to my two witnesses, Dr Aro Volturi and Mrs Hunter were both here ready to testify. I was so glad they were here, I felt like I could do this with all the people I trusted around me.

Edward and I greeted them and we all sat in nervous silence, awaiting Jacob's arrival.

We didn't have to wait long.

Jacob Black was brought in accompanied by two police officers who had their hands on his shoulders; he was glaring directly at me with complete hatred in his eyes. I cowered into Edward's side, scared of the black hate in his eyes. Edward glared straight back at Jacob the hand that wasn't holding mine was curled into a tight fist and tendons in his hand straining out.

We hardly had anytime to gather our bearings as the trial began.

I had to take to the stand and tell everyone in the court my story; even though I had told it many times before it still hit me hard every time I re-told it. If Sue and Leah had been here they would have started crying again, as it was Charlie had told them to stay home as it wasn't going to be pretty this case and would probably upset and disturb them.

When I had finished they brought forward my first piece of evidence, Dr Aro Volturi's statement that he had had to write out so that the court had a document to refer to.

I gladly sat back down again, it could be quite scary when everybody in the room was staring at you, Aro handled it well though, answering all of the questions asked and telling the absolute truth to the court about what he had seen and how I had been acting that day.

Next up was Mrs Hunter who had been just as nervous as I had been but once had started couldn't seem to stop telling them everything about the day; it was the only thing in the room that made me smile seeing her babbling away as though we were talking over coffee.

I couldn't remember anything else after the jury gave their verdict, the words rebounding round the court room.

"We charge him: guilty."

I had flung my arms around Edward who had pulled me closer, we were both grinning like fools but so was everybody else around us. Except Jacob that is.

Out of the corner of my eye I glanced across the room to see Jacob being led out by two policemen with anger evident in his eyes, but this time I wasn't scared. I had Edward and his love for me, which I knew would keep me safe even after Jacob got out – in 15 years.

After that the whole day was a blur of happiness and celebration.

I didn't leave Edward's side the entire time and the huge sense of worry that had been hanging over my head lifted, my smile never disappearing from my face.

I woke up first the next morning and looked at the floor to find Edward still asleep on my floor; I had an urge to run my fingers along his straight nose and defined jaw line, then to trace his closed eyelids. I settled for running my hand through his tousled hair, it was so soft and thick. I closed my eyes my fingers still moving and thought about my future and suddenly the worry crashed straight back down on to my shoulders.

I had no idea what I was going to do now.

Sticking around in Forks was a bad idea considering Jacob's gang on the La Push reservation would have heard by now about the court case and the prison sentence with Jacob was serving – I wouldn't be their favourite person.

I didn't want to stay around in case they decided revenge was on the cards, also if I stayed everybody in this tiny town would have heard by now about what had happened to me, and I didn't want to be given pitying looks and be asked uncomfortable questions by those who I had grown up with.

No thank you.

However it felt like I owed it to Charlie, Sue and Leah to stay for a while after all I had put them through after years of only distant phone calls that were short and only once every two weeks. Charlie would say that he was only doing what any father would do and Sue would back him up, I already considered her my mother figure.

Besides Leah needed her life to go back to normal which it would a lot faster if I wasn't here, she didn't need her friends coming round seeing me and asking me lots of questions.

And, the most important reason of all, Edward deserved to sleep in a comfy bed after everything he had done to keep me safe.

"What are you thinking about Isabella?"

I jumped, my eyes snapping to Edward's now open ones that were staring directly at me. I blushed and smiled stroking his hair again.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked moving to sit next to him on his make shift bed.

"Since you started touching my hair, you woke me up but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes – you might have stopped!" he exclaimed making me giggle.

"Right,"

"So what were you thinking...no sorry what were you worrying about?" he asked.

I sighed.

"The future, I don't want to stay around here..." I explained to him all of my reasons for not staying here in Forks leaving the best reason about his bed until last.

He chuckled and pulled me into his arms, I leant my head on his chest.

"So back to Florida then?" he asked

"Yes but I don't know what to do when I get back there, I might sell my house, I don't want to go back to the same routine. I've changed Edward, but I don't know how I'd improve my life to suit me more."

"Let's just take life as it comes from now on," Edward said and I nodded snuggling into his embrace.

A month later and we was covered head to toe in paint repainting my house at the beach, Edward had convinced me to keep it.

"It's a beautiful house Bella; it just needs some paint and more furniture."

I had finally let him call me Bella; I had finally let go of the awful feelings that used to go with that name and Charlie had been thrilled when I answered the phone as Bella.

I was very happy and my relationship with Edward had grown, I loved him more than anyone else I'd ever been out with.

He had moved in with me so that I wasn't here on my own and because our relationship was moving faster now that we weren't surrounded constantly by my family. Edward had been so considerate not pressuring me and making me feel guilty about the slowness of our physical relationship but it was getting there and everything was falling into place.

I had received one threatening letter from the gang at La Push about Jacob's imprisonment but Charlie had dealt with it and I received no more. I also didn't get any pitying letters or old high school acquaintances popping up – you know sending me letters and text telling me we should get together and talk more now.

Thank God!

I hadn't had many friends in high school and had left without a single cell phone number to call when I left to go to college in Florida. Everybody else had swapped at least a dozen numbers but I didn't talk to anyone so didn't need pointless numbers filling up my phone.

Just before I left Forks after the court case I had bumped into Jessica Stanley in the local supermarket, she had looked at me properly for the first time, as though she never even seen me before when I vividly remembered sitting next to her in Spanish and math which were hell on earth.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle when she noticed it was me and opened her mouth to talk when Angela Weber walked around the corner and saved me; Angela had been like me in high school quiet and shy but she had made friends with Jess and therefore left with quite a few numbers in her cell phone.

She had always been nice to me inviting me to sit and eat with them, but I had always declined as I preferred to eat in the library on my own drawing.

We got talking after Jess had gone to purchase her items and we decided to exchange numbers; Angela was the sort of person that I could become good friends with, she didn't looked at me with pity or ask any questions instead she asked me about my clothing ranges saying that she wore one of my dresses for her wedding to Ben Cheney two years ago.

I left Forks happy, safe and with a new friend to get to know.

My life was perfect and I couldn't wait to start living it.


	10. Chapter10 Epilogue

**Hate is all I know**

**A Twilight Saga fan fiction**

**By SparklingGreenEyesxxx**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters, they are her property**

**I own nothing**

**It will all be in BPOV**

**Chapter 10 - Epilogue**

10 years later...

"Edward will you get that for me," I called through the house balancing our daughter on my hip as the phone started shrilling from the living room.

"Sure!"

I heard him answer and put Renesmee into her cot; I stroked her auburn curls and looked in to her brown eyes. She had her father's skin tone and hair colour; she had inherited Charlie's curls which had made his eyes crinkle when we had gone down to see them eight months ago. She had inherited the brown eyes from my side of the family, but they suited her perfectly.

Edward and I had gotten married five years ago; we had got married on the beach in Florida after much discussion about churches and things we didn't feel right about getting married in church when neither of us were religious. I had designed my own wedding dress and Edward had bought Armani to wear. I had four bridesmaids: Leah, Rosalie, Alice and Angela, Edward had two groomsmen: Emmett and Jasper – they had all met and clicked instantly with each other.

We got married in the summer so our colour scheme was baby blue and white, Charlie had walked me down the aisle and that day I felt like a princess who was wanted loved and cherished.

Jacob had gotten out early thanks to some contacts the La Push gang had; at the time I had panicked and freaked out but since then Jacob had never bothered me at all. I didn't even get one letter threatening to ruin my life or slaughter my family and friends. In fact Charlie had told me Jacob had moved to Europe, he was pursuing his dream of climbing mountains all over the world.

Our honeymoon destination had been kept a surprise from me; Edward had had my bridesmaids pack my bags and had walked me through the airport blinded folded. He had told me however on the plane just before we landed: England.

I had never been to England and was surprised how picturesque and mild the weather was, compared to Florida even the hottest day of the year was cool.

It was the perfect honeymoon; we spent half of our time in bed and the other half seeing all of the sights that made England what it was like Big Ben and the tower of London.

We had then come back to Florida and started our married life together, Renesmee was born a year ago and we both loved her to bits, she had everybody wrapped around her little finger.

We had annual holidays to see Charlie and Sue; Leah had moved out two years ago and we had received an invite to her wedding to Embry which was in 6 months time.

She was getting married in Seattle where she now lived; she had just finished her course at university which was psychology and everyone had travelled down for her graduation before having a very large party which ended in Edward becoming very drunk.

It was so funny and now graced the walls of the internet where it had gathered many comments, his karaoke version of Aqua's 'Barbie girl' was side splitting yet he was deadly serious when he did it.

I had luckily stayed sober so the video was not shaky or of bad quality, he often begged me to take it off of the internet site I had put it on but truth be told I don't know how to so it would forever stay on there, I couldn't wait to show Renesmee in ten years time what her father was like when he gives himself over to alcohol. Then our grand children and great grand children getting to view the awesomeness that is a drunken Edward.

"She's so beautiful," I whispered as Edward wrapped his arm around me as we watched our daughter sleep.

"Yes but not as beautiful as her mother," he whispered pressing his lips to my temple.

I blushed still affected by his compliments and smiled.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked twisting to lay my head on his chest, his arms encircling me keeping me warm.

"Leah, she wants to know whether you'd wear the nurse costume for her fancy dress hen party." He said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I pulled back and looked in to his eyes, I raised one eyebrow.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"I told her that you'd love to," his green eyes were sparkling with mischief as he leant forward and put his mouth to my ear and whispered, " you get to keep it afterwards..."

I giggled and reached up kissing him, I dragged him out of Renesmee's room and down the hall before slamming the door shut behind us.

My life was now complete, married to the man I love and with an amazing daughter, I could finally relax and live my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of this story, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in months but life has been pretty hectic and I've hardly had any time to write!<strong>

**Thank you for the people who have reviewed all the way through this story, I hope you have enjoyed reading it.**

**I will be focusing on my other unfinished stories now.**

**- SparklingGreenEyesxxx**


End file.
